Noche Sin Estrellas
by Leah-Riddle
Summary: Una extraña fusión temporal provoca que Harry y sus compañeros conozcan a los Merodeadores. PEro Voldemort no dejará de buscarlo. Post HBP.[Harry x Ginny][Ron x Hermione] [James x Lily] [Remus X Tonks]
1. Prologo

**_DISCLAIMER_**: Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling.

**_SET UP:_** Post HBP, pero Dumbledore no está muerto, y por ende, Snape y Malfoy siguen en Hogwarts. El argumento (Los Horcruxes y todo eso, se mantiene).

Espero que les guste! Por favor! Les suplico me dejen su opinión.! Un beso muy grande!

Este es muy corto, ya que es un prologo, se forma que seguramente actualizo muy pronto. Aún así, les pido su opinion, porque no tiene sentido escribir algo que a nadie le guste

_- María Lía -_

**

* * *

**

**-Prologo-**

Sentados en el dormitorio de la casa del Valle de Godric, James Potter y Sirius Black comentaban sus planes para el nuevo año en Hogwarts.

- Yo creo que lo mejor sería molestar a Quejicus en el instante en que suba al tren – declaró Sirius con tono solemne.

El joven Potter sonrió y se recostó en la cama.

- No lo sé Padfoot. A Evans no le agrada que nos metamos con él – dijo, ignorando la mirada de incredulidad de Sirius.

- ¿No vamos a pelear con Snape sólo porque a tu amada pelirroja no le gusta?

- Yo no dije eso Padfoot – replicó el muchacho guiñando un ojo – sólo dije que no me gusta la idea de hacerlo con ella enfrente.

- Entonces, cuando la prefecta no está...

- Los Merodeadores se divierten – completó James riendo.

- Bien, mira, sabemos que Gryffindor patrulla los viernes, por lo tanto Evans y Moony no se encontrarán en la Sala Común, de forma que no sería seguro...

Pero Sirius no puso terminar de exponer su magnífica estrategia, porque un grito de mujer resonó en los dos pisos.

- ¡JAMES POTTER Y SIRIUS BLACK!

- ¿Qué hicimos ahora? – preguntó desconcertado James.-¿ Crees que mamá descubrió que ocultamos Poción Multijugos en el baño?

- ¡Eso es lo de menos Prongs¿Qué tal si se enteró de lo que le hicimos al búho de los Malfoy?

El joven gimió.

- ¡Mientras no descubra que usamos en sofá para ocultar bombas fétidas!

Intentando lucir despreocupados e inocentes, ambos bajaron dignamente por las escaleras.

Laurana Potter se consideraba una mujer extremadamente paciente. Y, a decir verdad, se necesitaba mucho más que paciencia para lidiar, no sólo con su hijo, sino con Sirius, a quién amaba como uno propio. Y, a pesar de su enfado, no puso evitar una sonrisa cuándo ambos bajaron, con una sonrisa encantadora e inocente.

Definitivamente, a sus diecisiete años, ambos se habían convertido en jóvenes muy atractivos.

- ¿Nos llamaste mamá?

- Sí. ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de peinarte James? Aunque sea de vez en cuando, y tú Sirius, podrías hacer lo mismo. Ahora, quiero saber todo.

- ¿Todo que, señora mamá adoptiva?

- Acabo de recibir una carta del Profesor Dumbledore, citándonos inmediatamente. Es más, ha dicho que en el caso de que yo no pudiese ir, la presencia de James era indispensable.

El instinto maternal de Laurana se sorprendió al ver que los chicos parecían sinceramente intrigados.

- Pero mamá – intentó razonar James – estamos a mitad de las vacaciones...

- ¡Es lo que más me preocupa! Ambos, vayan a arreglarse, y tú Potter, agradece que tu padre esté en una misión.

Una vez sola, Laurana se permitió reír libremente. A pesar de que podía ser exasperante, se preguntó cuán vacía estaría su vida sin las constantes bromas y travesuras de su hijo. Y de sus amigos, claro está.

Si Sirius y James hubiesen sido mujeres, lo más seguro que ya se habrían tomado de las manos. Sin embargo, su dignidad masculina (NA: Comillas), les impedía hacerlo. Sin embargo, se notaba que estaban nerviosos, hasta que finalmente, la mujer no puso contenerse y comenzó a reír, sin poder detenerse hasta llegar al despacho del Director.

Como de costumbre, Dumbledore se encontraba conversando animadamente con los retratos de los Antiguos Directores, que se hicieron los dormidos cuando entraron los visitantes, y el anciano se puso de pie inmediatamente.

- Señora Potter, señor Potter, señor Black. Agradezco la rapidez. ¿Gustan una rana de chocolate?

- No Albus, gracias – sonrió Laurana mientras los muchachos agarraban una.

- Bien, esto es un asunto delicado. Siéntense por favor.

Los tres obedecieron.

- Resulta que ayer por la noche, hubo un accidente. Lo que se denomina como Inversión Temporal (usted, señora Potter, como Inefable debe tener conocimiento de este tipo de situaciones). Es decir, un extraño cruce entre dos tiempos. En este caso, nuestro presente, y nuestro futuro.

- ¡Genial! – dijo Sirius con felicidad.

- No tiene nada de genial Sirius – repuso Laurana – Podría producirse un caos. Incluso podría ser que ese futuro no existiese. Es por eso que existe la Directriz Temporal Primaria que...

- Que sin duda tu te encargarás de explicarnos detalladamente – terminó James riendo - ¿Pero por qué tenía que venir yo?

- Bueno, aquí viene lo interesante señor Potter. Hemos terminado de apuntar a quienes han llegado, lista que por cierto incluye veinte Ravenclaw, dieciocho Gryffindor, trece Huffepuff y quince Slytherin, tres profesores, un Auror y un Hipogrifo.

- ¿Qué profesores? –preguntó Sirius

- Otra cuestión interesante. La profesora Dolores Umbridge y los profesores Severus Snape y Remus Lupin.

- ¿Lupin? – preguntaron Sirius y Laurana.

- ¿Snape? – preguntó James.

- Si. Pero ese no es el punto. Entre los alumnos ha aparecido alguien de su familia...

- ¿No es de la mía verdad? –preguntó Sirius aterrorizado.

- No señor Black. Bueno de hecho si.

- ¿De veras?

- Si. Pero tiene 26 años y es Auror, pero el tema es...

- ¿Un Black Auror?

- No es una Black…, pero ese tampoco es...

- ¡Dígame que no es hija de Bellatrix! Bueno supongo que una hija de Bellatrix no sería Auror pero aún así no me gustaría que...

- ¡Silencio señor Black!

- ¿Es alguien de mi familia? –preguntó Laurana emocionada.

- Mejor dicho que la familia de James – dijo el director señalando al muchacho con una sonrisa.

- ¿De mi familia? – preguntó James encantado – eso significa que es...

- Su hijo, señor Potter.

- ¡Mi Hijo!

- ¡Mi nieto!

- ¡Mi ahijado!

- ¿Cómo es señor? – preguntó James radiante. Laurana no podía hablar.

- En un principio creí que eras tú. Son idénticos. Pero sus ojos...bueno, eso lo verás tu mismo. Es Gryffindor.

- ¡Genial!

- Sí. Se ha autorizado a los profesores Dumbledore y McGonagall del futuro a venir a visitar regularmente a los alumnos, hasta encontrar la forma de revertir la situación.

- ¿No pueden hacer lo mismo los alumnos? – preguntó Laurana curiosa.

- Sí. El asunto es que es extremadamente peligroso. Me temo que estos profesores correrán un grave riesgo. No expondremos a los alumnos a eso a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. El tema, es que estamos reubicando a los alumnos con sus familias, del pasado. Por supuesto, que si prefieren otra cosa, puede quedarse en Hogwarts.

- ¡No! – gritó James.

- El debe quedarse con nosotros – coincidió Laurana.

- Desde luego – terció Sirius.

- En ese caso, supongo que lo mejor será ir a verlo. Les enviaré sus pertenencias de inmediato, directamente a su casa. Vamos.

Mientras se dirigían a los jardines, el director pensaba. Pensaba en Harry Potter. Tan serio, tan preocupado...con ese aura de melancolía. La cicatriz. Le había llamado la atención de inmediato. Algo le decía que ese no era un corte común. Y, cuando lo miró a los ojos, creyó ver algo más. Pero no sabía que podía ser ese algo.


	2. Before and After

Hola!

Os Agradezco enormemente vuestras RR, me han encantado y dado ánimos. Espero que les guste éste capítulo. Los próximos serán más largos, y, por que no, más interesantes. Cada cinco Rewiews Actualizo!

Un beso enorme,

_**Lia**_

_

* * *

_

_¿Qué es un amigo? _

_Esa pregunta, no tiene una respuesta. Todos somos diferentes, por lo tanto, todos los amigos son diferentes. Conclusión: Todas las respuestas son diferentes. Seguramente, uno respondería que es la persona que te apoya, que te aconseja, que permanece a tu lado, que daría su vida por ti de la misma forma que tu la darías por él. En el caso de Sirius Black, todo esto se aplica. Fue mi padrino, pero también fue mi amigo, de la misma forma que lo fue de mi padre. _

La culpa y el dolor de su muerte fue una de las cosas más duras que he tenido que soportar, pero con el tiempo, la culpa desparece, y sólo queda el dolor, un dolor que siempre estará, no para perseguirnos, como solía pensar, sino sólo para recordarnos a esa persona.

_Sólo agradezco que el destino me haya dado una oportunidad para despedirnos,_

_Harry Potter_

**

* * *

**

**- Capítulo I -**

**- Before and After - **

_No se puede medir el tiempo por días,_

_Como el dinero por centavos o pesos,_

_Porque los pesos son iguales,_

_Y cada día es distinto,_

_Y tal vez cada hora._

_Jorge Luis Borges, Juan Muraña_

Ron y Hermione conocían lo suficiente a Harry como para saber que el joven de diecisiete años, moreno y atractivo, estaba prácticamente al borde de la histeria.

Ginny, sentada junto a un seto, también lo sabía, pero después de su ruptura, al final del año pasado, no creía que fuera prudente hacérselo notar.

- Hey compañero¿Por qué no te sientas? – sugirió Ron – vas a hacer un hoyo en el césped. Y, por si hace falta que te lo recuerde, aún no eres el alumno preferido de Dumbledore.

Harry le dirigió una mirada furiosa a través de sus ojos verdes, pero no hizo ningún comentario y se dejó caer al lado de su amigo.

- No entiendo por qué estás tan nervioso – siguió el pelirrojo, sin notar las miradas de desesperación y terror de las chicas – después de todo, un viaje intertemporal no es algo que se vea todos los días...

- Eres un insensible Ron – cortó Hermione por lo sano percibiendo el peligro que podía ocasionar que siguiese hablando – ¿No te das cuenta que Harry está inquieto por la posible reacción de sus padres?

- Hermione, es de mala educación hablar en tercera persona delante de alguien que está presente, y no soy un experimento de clases. Si, es cierto, estoy un poco nervioso.

- ¿Un poco? – intervino Ginny.

Sin poder evitarlo, Harry sonrió. No podía enfadarse con ella.

Había sido de ella la idea de salir del Castillo. La perspectiva de pasar un par de horas con cincuenta alumnos preocupados y que no paraban de hacer preguntas, entre ellas Draco Malfoy, no era agradable.

Al ver que el muchacho ya se había tranquilizado, los tres soltaron el aire.

- No es sólo eso – reconoció Harry – conocer a mis padres es algo muy, extraño, pero ¿Saben que es lo peor? Qué hemos viajado con Snape. ¡Snape! Creo que incluso preferiría a Slughorn. Pero no...¡Snape!

- Piensa que tan bien ha venido Lupin – razonó la castaña – él lo controlará.

- Si tu lo dices – terció Ron – Snape no va a estar muy calmado, y menos con dos Potter, sin contamos a su padre. Aunque miren el lado positivo. Esta será una experiencia fascinante. Ginny y yo, y casi todos los hijos de familia de magos, hemos crecido escuchando hablar de Lily y James Potter.

- Sólo recuerden, que, por el momento, son James Potter y Lily Evans. Por lo que sé, a mi madre le daría una especie de ataque si se enterase de que va a casarse con él.

Los jóvenes comenzaron a reír, y hasta Harry forzó una sonrisa.

- Laurana querida – comentó Dumbledore – quizás sería lo mejor que fuese James primero quién conociese a Harry. De esa forma sería más cómodo para el chico. Imagínate como debe sentirse.

- Por mi está bien Albus – decidió la mujer.

- ¡Ni hablar! – chilló Sirius – Si James va, yo también.

- De acuerdo señor Black. Puede venir. Por aquí señores – indicó el director conduciéndolos hacia los jardines.

- Supongo que es el momento de hacer las presentaciones. James Potter, Sirius Black, ellos son Hermione Granger, Ronald y Ginevra Weasley, y Harry Potter.

Se estrecharon las manos.

James no sabía muy bien como actuar, y la verdad es que Harry tampoco. El resto guardó silencio, sabiendo que el momento sería muy importante para el Niño-que-Sobrevivió.

Por suerte, siempre estaba Sirius Black, siempre listo para intervenir en las situaciones mas extrañas.

- ¡Así que tu eres mi ahijado! – chilló mirando al joven de arriba abajo – vaya, vaya¡Es igual a ti Prongs! Lástima que tiene tu cabello, en fin, podría ser peor, sólo espero que no tenga tu carácter...mira, sus manos son idénticas a las tuyas...

- ¡El chico no es un cuadro en exposición Padfoot!

- bueno, bueno, sólo quería inspeccionar a mi futuro ahijado – se defendió – Por cierto, tiene bonitos ojos ¿Verdad Prongsie? – añadió con sarcasmo.

Ligeramente ruborizado, James miró fijamente a Harry.

- Dime que eres hijo de Lily, de lo contrario no te aceptaremos como miembro de la familia –advirtió.

Harry sonrió, ligeramente incómodo.

- Pues sí..soy hijo de Lily.

- ¡en ese caso bienvenido a la familia! – saludó abrazando a Harry, quién le devolvió el abrazo.

Sirius, había dejado de escudriñar a Harry para mirar a los chicos.

- ¿Sabes Prongs? Creo que las chicas del futuro son más bonitas que las de aquí. Y usan mucha menos ropa – añadió observando atentamente a Hermione y Ginny, que se ruborizaron. Claro, el uniforme de Hogwarts era diferente.

Dumbledore se fue y volvió prácticamente al instante con una mujer. Harry pensó que era bonita, de cabello negro y ojos almendrados, como los de James.

- Señores, les presento a la señora Laurana Potter.

- Nosotros la conocemos demasiado – suspiró James, provocando las risas de todos.

- Laurana, ellos son Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, y Ronald y Ginebra Weasley.

Laurana estrechó a Harry cariñosamente, para disimular las lagrimas. Su nieto era idéntico a su James.

- ¿Granger? – repitió Laurana - ¿Eres hija de Muggles cierto?

- Pues, si señora – dijo ruborizándose.

- Oh, querida, no lo dije por eso. Sólo que, en ese caso, te quedarás en el castillo ¿verdad?

- Así es – explicó el director del pasado – no podemos llevarla con su familia, y los Weasley se encuentran de viaje.

- En ese caso¿Por qué no vienen todos a casa?

- No debería molestarse señora – dijo Hermione agradecida.

- No es molestia cielo, además, el pobre Harry parece ser demasiado bueno como para pasar un mes sólo con estos monstruos.

- En ese caso – accedió el director – supongo que está bien. Si ustedes están de acuerdo, por supuesto.

Luego de media hora balbuceando agradecimientos, el asunto quedó solucionado.

- No agradezcan niños. Quizás entre ustedes puedan controlarlos. Yo no puedo, y el pobrecito Remus tampoco. En fin, supongo que es hora de ir a casa, criaturas, ya han pasado demasiado tiempo en este Castillo. Al menos podrán tener un poco de tranquilidad. – Laurana se volvió hacia el director – Tendré que ir al Ministerio, Albus, tal vez pueda ayudar con esto.

- Mamá es inefable – explicó James a los chicos.

- Y además, Tendré que agregar algunas barreras de protección a casa, con dos Potter dentro y Sirius Black estará en más peligro que nunca.

- Tal vez, Laurana querida – sonrió Albus –alguno de los profesores que han sido trasladados con ellos podría cuidarlos, ya que Alan están en una misión. El profesor Snape parece el más indicado para...

- ¡NO! – gritó Harry, provocando que todas las miradas se posaran sobre él – es decir, nos portaremos bien, no habrá problema por ese lado, pero por favor, no a Snape.

- ¿Por qué no a Tonks? – sugirió Ginny.

- O Remus – terció Hermione.

- Pero no a Snape – terminó Ron.

- ¿Quién es Tonks? – preguntó Sirius, pero nadie le respondió.

Laurana intercambió una mirada con Dumbledore.

- Bueno, supongo que el profesor Snape queda descartado.

- ¿Alguien podría explicarme como Snape llegó a profesor? – preguntó James

- El imbécil...

- ¡Harry!

- ...Dumbledore le dio le dio el puesto.

- ¿Pero por qué? – preguntó James horrorizado

- Es una larga historia...

- Y no es el momento para ella – espetó Laurana – La Directriz Temporal Primaria, James, recuerda.

- ¿La qué? – gruñó Sirius

- No deben saber más sobre el futuro que lo necesario.

- Hey – dijo James de repente con el rostro iluminado - ¿Por qué no viene Lupin? Es decir, el Lupin profesor.

- Eso sería caer de la sartén al fuego - gimió la morena.

- ¡No! – la contradijo Sirius – Al contrario, después de todo señora mamá adoptiva, Remus siempre ha sido buenito.

- ¿Qué opinas Albus? – esquivó la desesperada madre.

- Opino que pensándolo bien, el profesor Lupin podría ser una buena opción.

- Además – intervino James – si cierras un ojo, y no ves por el otro, Moony es un pan de Dios.

- ¿Pan de Dios?

- Es una expresión Muggle que utiliza Lily – dijo el joven ruborizándose.

Ignorando las carcajadas de los cuatro muchachos del futuro, Laurana cerró los ojos.

- De acuerdo, hablaré con Remus.

- ¡Genial! – gritaron Sirius y James, mientras los chicos continuaban desternillándose de la risa.

- Bien. – sonrió el director – necesitaré hablar con Harry un segundo – añadió alejándose con el aludido unos cuantos metros del grupo.

- Harry. El Profesor Dumbledore, tu profesor, me ha pedido que asegure tu bienestar, que te diga que no cometas imprudencias, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario por supuesto, y quesi debes mandar una lechuza a alguien, que no sea a Hedwig, llama mucho la atención. No te metas en problemas.

- No lo haré.

- Bien. También me ha pedido que deje a alguien a tu cuidado – añadió con una sonrisita. Dio un pequeño silbido, y lo que pareció una bola de fuego apareció flotando a su lado. El muchacho tardó unos segundos en notar que era un fénix. – Vaya, supongo que confiaré mucho en ti para dejar a tu cuidado a Fawkes. Él no es MI Fawkes, sino el suyo. Dice que si necesitas transmitirle algo, él sabrá encontrarlo. También me explicó que durante el curso, necesitará llevarte algunas veces a tu tiempo. No pudo darme explicaciones, así que no te las pediré a ti.

- Gracias señor – dijo Harry mientras el fénix se apoyaba en su hombro y restregaba su plumífera cabeza contra la suya.

- No hay por qué Harry. Ahora, vete.

El joven, aún con Fawkes, corrió hacia dónde estaba su familia, y sus amigos.

- Bonito pájaro – murmuró Laurana - ¿No el fénix de Dumbledore?

- Es el del Dumbledore del futuro, señora.

- Vaya. En fin. – dijo riendo – Ayer era yo con dos monstruos. Hoy soy yo, seis monstruos y un fénix futurista.

- Bienvenidos chicos – dijo Laurana abriendo la puerta – pónganse cómodos, les traeré algo para comer. Harry, si quieres darme al fénix, lo pondré cómodo – dicho esto tomó al fénix y salió rápidamente a la cocina.

- ¿Qué te dijo Dumbledore, Harry? – preguntó con curiosidad James.

Tanto él como Sirius se habían despatarrado en el sofá.

- Lo de siempre – replicó el chico – ya saben, que no me meta en problemas.

- ¡Le haces fama a los Merodeadores entonces¡Genial! – gritó Sirius – y ustedes supongo que también – dijo mirando a Ron, Ginny y Hermione.

- Bueno... supongo que si – respondió Hermione, y los cuatro rieron.

De repente James recordó algo que lo había estado carcomiendo por dentro.

- ¿Qué es eso de que Snape es profesor?

El rostro de Harry se transformó en la misma mueca de odio que tenía James.

- Así es. Enseña Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y según Dumbledore, el será en nuevo profesor junto con Lupin y Tonks.

Por un momento, pensaron que los dos Merodeadores iban a desmayarse, pero en vez de eso, comenzaron a reír.

- ¿Qué le ven de divertido? – preguntó Ginny.

- ¡Que Snape va a tener las mejores clases de su vida! – dijeron al mismo tiempo, revolcándose por el suelo de la risa.

- Los castigará de por vida – advirtió Hermione.

- Estamos acostumbrados – replicó James – además, ya tenemos tantas...

- Sólo ruega que tu padre no se entere Potter – intervino una voz. Laurana Potter había regresado, con bandejas para los cuatro.

- ¿Para nosotros no hay? – preguntó James.

- Ustedes no acaban de atravesar las barreras del espacio-tiempo. Si tienen hambre, vayan a la cocina a preparárselo ustedes.

- Que agresiva es usted, señora mamá adoptiva.

- Cuidado Black, puedo echarte de esta casa cuando quiera, junto con tu amigo.

- De todas formas no tenia hambre – terció James.

- Lo sabía, prefieren morirse de hambre antes que caminar diez pasos.

- ¡Que ruda eres mamá!

- Harry, Ron, ustedes pueden dormir en el dormitorio al lado del de James y Sirius, que tiene su propia habitación, pero desde luego, no pueden estar mas de dos horas separados. Y Hermione, Ginny, ustedes dormirán en la de enfrente. Ya están sus cosas allí. Supongo que los chicos podrán usar ropa de James y Sirius, pero ustedes dos muchachas, necesitarán más ropa. Yo las acompañaré a Londres, si quieren.

- Muchas gracias señora.

- Llámenme Laurana, por favor. En fin, me voy al ministerio y a hablar con el profesor Lupin– dijo, suponiendo que los chicos querrían estar a solas – James, escríbele al Remus adolescente para que venga a pasar unos días. Su madre trabaja en el Ministerio, así que debe estar enterada-Por cierto, hace un tiempo maravilloso para jugar Quidditch – murmuró guiñándole un ojo a James – diviértanse.

- ¡Maravilloso¿Juegan Quidditch?

- Harry es el buscador y capitán del equipo de Quidditch – explicó Hermione.

- Como yo – acotó James con una sonrisa.

- Ron es el guardián, y Ginny es cazadora.

- ¡Vaya! – rió Sirius - ¿Y tu Hermione¿Juegas?

- Yo...no...bueno...he jugado en un par de ocasiones, pero...

- Entonces jugarás con nosotros.

- Si..

- Veo que desbordas entusiasmo – ironizó James – Sirius, ve y dale una escoba yo iré a escribir a Moony. Harry ¿Quieres acompañarme?

- Seguro.

Ambos Potter subieron por la escaleras en silencio.

- Mira, este es mi dormitorio – explicó abriendo la puerta.

Harry no pudo contener una sonrisa.

El cuarto era amplio, y tenía grandes ventanales. Dos camas estaban contra la pared, sin hacer. Había un revoltijo de túnicas y prendas muggles en el suelo, y almohadas por todos lados, evidentemente habían peleado con ellas. Sobre una cómoda había cuatro fotos. Una era de un perro enorme, que sacaba la lengua y movía la cola. Otra era de un bonito ciervo, la tercera era de un lobo, adulto, y que solo caminaba de un lado al otro del marco. La cuarta (Y a Harry se le encogió el estómago) era de una rata.

James siguió los ojos y vio lo que Harry estaba mirando.

- ¿Tú...¿Lo sabes verdad?

- ¿Qué Remus es un hombre lobo o qué ustedes son animagos ilegales?- preguntó con una sonrisita.

- Veo que sí – reconoció riendo - ¿Sabes? Siempre me pregunté como sería un hijo mío. A pesar de que te conozco hace una hora, veo un gran parecido, y no sólo físicamente. También tienes un cierto parecido con Lily. Tienes su sonrisa. Cuéntame algo sobre ti – pidió mientras (con gran dificultad) sacaba un trozo de pergamino de entre los libros del colegio.

Harry meditó las respuestas.

- En primer año, me dieron el puesto de buscador del equipo de Gryffindor. En segundo, Ron y yo llegamos a Hogwarts volando en un coche encantado. Fue una experiencia muy desagradable.

- ¿Llegar volando en coche? – preguntó incrédulo ante lo que le parecía una travesura admirable.

- No, los gritos de Snape cuándo se enteró. Y luego, a Ron y a mi nos dieron el premio especial por servicios al Colegio por descubrir la causa de una ola de ataques a los alumnos. En quinto dirigí una especia de grupo subversivo contra el Ministerio.

- Vaya que tuviste una infancia agitada.

- No sabes cuánto – murmuró – en fin. Tuvimos otras pequeñas aventuras. Nos encontramos con un grupo a Acrómatulas en el Bosque prohibido. Huimos de una banda de centauros...

James soltó una carcajada.

- Espera a que Sirius escuche eso. Él decía que no había Acromátulas en el Bosque.

- Créeme que las hay. Las vi de cerca – bromeó el muchacho.

- ¡Brink! – llamó James, y una lechuza grisácea se acercó a la ventana – llévale esto a Remus Lupin.

Los chicos, que ya estaban en el jardín, se sorprendieron al ver a Harry y a James llegar conversando tan animadamente.

- ¿Así que, cómo armamos los equipos? – preguntó Sirius.

- Sirius y la chica a-mi-no-me-gusta-el-Quidditch conmigo. Y Harry, Ron, y la flamante pelirroja por otro.

- Juguemos sin guardián – propuso Ginny – después de todo, somos muy pocos. Hagamos tantos pasando la pelota por detrás de aquel árbol.

- Por mi está bien – aceptó Ron.

- Bonita escoba – murmuró Sirius mirando la Saeta de Fuego de Harry.

- Tú me la regalaste. O mejor dicho me la regalarás. Cuando cumpla los trece años.

- ¡Escucharon eso¡ Yo si que soy un buen padrino!

- Ya Sirius – comentó Ginny divertida – suelta las pelotas.

El muchacho obedeció y las seis escobas se alzaron en el aire.

Dos horas después, Ginny, Sirius, Hermione y Ron se encontraron tirados en el suelo, muertos de cansancio, mientras Harry y James pelaban por atrapar la Snitch. La escoba de Prongs no era ni remotamente tan veloz como la de Harry, de forma que se conformaba con bloquearle el paso y despistarla, impidiéndole atrapar la pelota.

- Es bueno – dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Laurana había regresado del Ministerio. – James es uno de los mejores buscadores que he visto. Jamás nadie le dio tanta pelea.

- Harry es el capitán de Gryffindor en nuestro tiempo – explicó Hermione.

- De tal palo tal astilla.

El timbre sonó al mismo tiempo que Harry atrapaba triunfalmente la Snitch bajo la nariz de su padre.

Remus Lupin adolescente llegó esa noche. Aunque al principio estaba bastante inquieto en presencia de los cuatro chicos, pronto se enteró que ellos sabían su secreto, y se sintió mucho más alegre. A pesar de que generalmente se decía que Sirius y James eran los chicos más atractivos de Hogwarts, Remus Lupin no se quedaba atrás. Más bajo, delgado, tenía el cabello claro y ojos dorados.

- ¿De forma que fui profesor?

- Por un año, nuestro tercer año. Eres el mejor hasta la fecha – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Enserio? Jamás pensé que podría conseguir un trabajo, ya sabe, por mi...

- Eres un imbécil Remus – sentenció Laurana con su habitual tacto.

- ¿Disculpe?

- ¿No te ha quedado claro ya que a la gente no le importa si eres un hombre lobo o un hombre hipopótamo?

- A mucha gente le importa.

- Entonces esa gente no merece siquiera que te preocupes. No debes preocuparte por lo que los demás puedan pensar de ti. Ellos ya están bastante ocupados preocupándose por lo que tu puedas llegar a pensar de ellos.

- Pero en el Ministerio siempre preguntan...

- En el Ministerio siempre preguntan estupideces. Cuando comencé a trabar, me preguntaron si alguna vez me había acostado con animales.

- ¿Y que respondiste? – preguntó James

- ¡Que no Potter! Y hasta que me acosté con tu padre fue verdad – añadió, causando risas de todo el mundo.

Y entre bromas y anécdotas, transcurrió la primera cena de Harry con su familia.


	3. Time and Again

Hola! Bueno, les agradezco enormemente sus Reviews, a todos. Hubiese querido responderlas, pero no pude, no me funcionaba la página!

Les cuento, que la mamá de James, Laurana, que tanto les gustó, es un versión mágica de mi hermana Aránzazu! ( Imagínense lo que es vivir con ella ¬¬) Pero a pesar de que en algunos momentos parezca muy dura, realmente está encantada con James y con Sirius, y traté de que se notara cuando es la que le da la idea de jugar al Quidditch (Eso si que Aran no lo haría ni loca)

Bueno, no los aburro más.

Cualquier duda, mi mail es beso enrome

. Maria Lia .

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que puedan reconocer es de JK Rowling y la Warner, excepto Remus Lupin, que es COMPLETAMENTE MIO (Mentira...ojala)

**

* * *

**

**-Capítulo II-**

**-Time and Again-**

_- Ahora da la cara como un hombre, Harry. Tieso y orgulloso, como murió tu padre. Señores, empieza el duelo. _

_No hizo a tiempo para defenderse, el hechizo impactó sobre su pecho, y el dolor fue tan intenso y devastador que olvidó dónde estaba. _

_Jamás había sentido algo tan intenso, sentía que sus huesos ardían, que cuchillos candentes horadaban cada centímetro de su piel..._

Harry Potter, dormido, no paraba de retorcerse en la cama, recordando en su mente el maleficio Cruciatus.

Con un gemido, se despertó de un salto. Dolorido como si verdad hubiese sido torturado. Un leve mordisco lo había despertado. Fawkes estaba posado en su mesita de luz, Ron en la cama de al lado, roncaba.

- Gracias Fawkes. ¿Sabes? Ahora que Voldemort está utilizando la oclumancia contra mí, ya no entro en su mente, pero aún así tengo pesadillas – explicó mientras acariciaba al ave – parece que me perseguirá, vaya a dónde vaya. ¿Cierto?

El fénix entornó los ojos, y batiendo las alas, se posó sobre un libro de Harry que había en la mesita. Lo sujetó con las garras y lo dejó caer sobre la cama, abierto.

Sorprendido, el joven tomó la fotografía que había en medio de ambas páginas.

- Ella volvió con Dean – dijo firmemente, más para sí mismo que para el pájaro. – Está mejor con él. Tal vez si Dean no hubiese viajado con nosotros...No me mires así Fawkes, sabes que la extraño. Pero no puedo exponerla a semejante peligro.

Harry cerró el libro, y volvió a colocarlo sobre la mesita. Luego tomó una almohada y la arrojó con fuerza sobre el rostro de Ron.

- ¡Despierta!

El pelirrojo se revolvió en su cama.

- ¿Qué pasa mamá?

- ¡No soy tu mamá tonto!

Ron abrió los ojos, y recorrió la habitación con la vista.

- Así que no era un sueño. Realmente estamos en el pasado.

- Eso parece. Vistámonos. Es tarde.

Se cambiaron, y bajaron a la cocina. Hermione, Ginny y los tres Merodeadores estaban sentados desayunando.

- Buenos días Bellos Durmientes. Pensé que iba a ser necesario enviarles un vociferador para que se despertaran. – saludó Laurana, haciéndolos sentarse y sirviéndoles inmensos platos de tostadas, jugo de naranja, arenques y cereal. - ¿Qué come el fénix?

- Bueno... – comenzó Harry, preguntándose qué demonios comería un fénix.

- Las Aves Fénix se alimentan de flores y plantas aromáticas – intervino Hermione velozmente – Les gusta principalmente la mirra, pero en caso de no encontrarla podrán ingerir cualquier clase de especia.

El silencio se hizo en la cocina, mientras todos intentaban digerir las palabras de la muchacha.

- Tenemos orégano en el jardín -. Dijo por fin Laurana. – También hay pimienta, pero no creo que le agrade.

- ¿cómo sabías eso? – preguntó Sirius.

- Ella sabe todo – repuso Ron – Siempre sabe todo

- Bueno, en ese caso deberían aprender de ella, y realmente saberlo en vez de actuar como si lo supieran – hecho aquí que Laurana dirigió una mirada fugaz a James y Sirius. – Muchachos, y muchachas, deben comprar el material para el próximo años. Si quieren los acompaño...

- No hará falta – repuso James. – No te preocupes.

- De acuerdo. Pero chicos, por favor, tengan cuidado, saben que con esto de los Mortífagos no me siento segura.

- Mi madre siempre insistía en acompañarnos... – comentó Ginny pensativa.

La mujer suspiró, pero meditó la respuesta.

- Saben chicos, al trabajar en el Ministerio se ven cosas que no deberían verse. Soy consiente de los riesgos que hay, pero ya son casi todos mayores de edad, y no puedo encerrarlos en una cajita de cristal para que nada malo les ocurra. Deben aprender a valerse por si mismos, a defenderse. Además, en el Callejón Diagon no correrán riesgos. Hay Aurores, Magos y Dementores.

- ¿Dementores? – escupió Harry con cara de profundo odio.

- Sí...no son lo más agradable, pero no me esperaba una reacción así – repuso Laurana desconcertada por aquel arrebato.

- Un Dementor intentó besar a Harry – intervino Ginny.

Los Merodeadores y Laurana lo miraron horrorizados.

- ¿Es cierto?

- Cuando estaba en tercer año – murmuró el joven.

- ¿Y cómo...?

- Harry hizo un Patronus – explicó Hermione, ante un muy ruborizado Harry.

- ¿A los trece años? – volvió a preguntar Laurana con un hilo de voz- conozco magos profesionales que no son capaces de hacerlo...

- El profesor Lupin me enseñó – dijo al fin.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que yo haré un Patronus?

- Así es. Lo sabes todo sobre ellos. O mejor dicho lo sabrás.

- Sin embargo- terció Ginny con un deje de desdén – no serás capaz de ver cuándo...

- ¡Ginny! – previno Hermione.

- Vamos Hermione, no le hará ningún daño saberlo. Y además, tal vez lo evite cuándo sea mayor.

- ¿Qué es lo que no seré capaz de ver?

- Cuándo la mujer que te ama y a la que por cierto rechazaste, quede tan impactada por ello que su Patronus cambie de forma – terminó la pelirroja.

- ¿Por qué la rechacé?

- Porque decías que eras muy peligroso para ella.

- ¿Decía?

- Ya son pareja. Y una muy feliz debo decir.

- Pero...yo no puedo estar con ninguna mujer,formalmente.,es decir yo..soy peligroso...

Laurana soltó un bufido y fue a traer café, murmurando algo así como "¡Licántropos!"

Diez minutos más tarde, volvió a entrar como un vendaval, y ante la atenta mirada de los siente chicos, abrió todas y cada una de las alacenas, limpió la cocina con magia, se acomodó el uniforme de inefable, (Todo esto mientras tomaba café) y firmó papeles. La energía de esa mujer era impresionante.

- Muy bien. Creo que me voy. James, Sirius, no quiero encontrar la casa en llamas cuando vuelva. Y hazme el favor de sacar las bombas fétidas de debajo del sofá.

- ¿Cómo sabías lo de las bombas?

- Yo sé todo lo que pasa en esta casa James Potter. Remus, Hermione, controlen a este grupo. Compren todo. No olviden nada. Quiero que se mantengan alejados del Callejón Knockturn. Y ya que están necesito un cuarto de ojos de anguila.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para hacértelas tragar mientras duermes Sirius. Y también necesito polvos flu. Y no estarían de más algunos vociferadores...con unos...doscientos estará bien, como para que duren para todo el año. No, mejor déjenlo, de eso me encargo yo. Luego de seis años me hacen descuento.

- Sí recuerdo perfectamente todos tus vociferadores mamá – comentó James.

- ¡Que por lo visto no tuvieron el más mínimo efecto en ti! – rebatió ella – en fin, ahora si me voy. Adiós – y girando velozmente sobre sí misma, desapareció en un revuelo de la capa.

- Mi madre tiene cierto talento para desaparecer con efecto dramático.

- Lo notamos – replicó riendo Ginny - ¿Es que nunca se cansa?

- ¿De regañarnos? Jamás. Pero no se lo cuenta a mi padre. Eso es lo mejor. Mantiene todo entre nosotros.

- ¿Dónde está tu padre?

- En una misión en Transilvania. Verán el impacto que le causará verlos aquí – dijo con una carcajada James – Pero lo verán seguramente en Navidad, porque estará mucho tiempo fuera.

- Con tu madre tenemos suficiente para varias vidas – murmuró Harry, causando nuevas risas.

- Tendríamos que arreglarnos. Ustedes no son ningún problema – explicó Sirius mirando a Ron y Harry – pero las chicas si. Verán preciosas, en esta época, las mujeres usan un poco más de ropa.

- No lo había pensado – murmuró Hermione.

- Por suerte nosotros sí – terció Remus – Si nos traen alguna falda, las alargaremos un poco mediante magia. Verán, todavía no muchas mujeres utilizan pantalones.

- Sólo tenemos las faldas del colegio – reconoció mirando los vaqueros que tenían puestos ella y Hermione.

- En ese caso tendremos que ir de compras – sugirió ésta última con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras las mujeres discutían sobre moda bajo la mirada exasperada de los jóvenes magos, Brink, la preciosa lechuza gris apareció dejando caer una nota.

- Es de mamá – informó James – dice que olvidó amenazarnos con lo que nos iba a hacer si nos metíamos en problemas con los Slytherin.

- ¿Qué nos va a hacer? – inquirió Sirius.

- Nos va a transformar en comida para calamar gigante. Pero también dice que como sabe que lo haremos de todas formas, que nos aseguremos de ganar.

- ¡Se fue hace sólo diez minutos!

- Si, pero no puede vernos en paz más de ese tiempo.

Luego de despotricar un rato contra la "señora mamá adoptiva", de quejas de las chicas al ver el producto final de la transformación de sus faldas, de que Sirius por accidente hiciese explotar una bomba fétida (la cocina estuvo inhabitable por varios minutos) y de que Harry casi se abriera la cabeza contra una pared, los siete adolescentes estuvieron listos para ir de compras.

Se aparecieron en el Caldero Chorreante, pero en vez de atravesar la arcada a Callejón Diagon, fueron al Londres muggle.

Allí, Hermione y Ginny se probaron varios kilos de ropa, ignorando las miradas de fastidio de los muchachos. Hasta que al fin acabaron.

-¿Por qué no nos dividimos para hacer las compras? – propuso Sirius – Tardaremos más y tiempo, así que pasarán más horas hasta que tengamos que escuchar la dulce voz de tu madre, Prongs.

- Por nosotros esta bien – dijo Ron.

- Nosotros cuatro por un lado – comenzó Hermione

- Nada de eso, preciosa. La pelirroja viene con nosotros – declaró James.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntaron Harry y Ron.

- Porque queremos mostrarle unas encantadoras tiendas, hablar con ella y demás cosas – explicó Remus.

- De acuerdo – aceptó Ginny riendo.

- Así me gusta – sonrió Padfoot, y entre los tres sujetaron a la chica y la llevaron arrastrando. Antes de que doblaran en una esquina, Hermione creyó escuchar claramente "¿Qué sucede exactamente entre tú y mi hijo?", de forma que agradeció que Harry y Ron estuviesen hablando de Quidditch.

- De forma que volvemos a ser nosotros tres –suspiró Ron.

- Eso parece – rió Hermione.

Siguieron hablando y riendo, comentando sus experiencias en el pasado cuándo chocaron con una chica, derribando varios paquetes que ella levaba.

- Oh lo siento – se disculparon los muchachos agachándose y ayudándola a levantar las cosas.

- No se preocupen – respondió amablemente.

Entonces, por un instante, las miradas de los cuatro se cruzaron, y los cuatro quedaron pasmados.

Ron y Hermione porque sólo conocían a una persona con esos ojos tan impactantes, la chica porque jamás había visto el color de ojos del moreno en nadie excepto ella, y Harry porque estaba viendo a su madre.

Instantáneamente ambos se ruborizaron.

- Yo...este... soy Lily Evans – dijo con timidez extendiendo su mano.

- Harry Potter.

- Ronald Weasley.

- Hermione Granger.

- ¿Vienen del futuro, verdad?

- ¿Cómo...?

- Mi amiga, Alice. Su hijo llegó hace poco, por lo que concluyo que tú..eres hijo de James Potter.

- Pues...si..

Lily lo miró inquisitivamente.

- Eres muy parecido a él.

- Eso dicen...

- ¿Quién es tu madre? – preguntó de golpe.

- Eh..yo..

- No me digas, no quiero saberlo. ¿Van hacia algún lugar en particular? Supongo que el Callejón cambiará en algunos años, tal vez necesiten ayuda. Si quieren los acompaño.

- No encantaría – aceptó Harry, sonriéndole de una forma idéntica a James, lo que hizo que a la joven de cabello color sangre le temblasen los pies.

Harry y Lily comenzaron a hablar de temas intrascendentes, como Hogwarts, Dumbledore y Quidditch.

- Es un deporte peligroso- sentenció Lily.- Dime ¿Cuántos accidentes has tenido ya?

- Bueno, en segundo me rompí un brazo, en tercero me desmayé, en sexto...

- ¿Lo ves¿Qué te dice tu madre de eso?

Intuyendo que aquella pregunta tenía una doble finalidad, seguramente la de descubrir si ella era su futura madre, el joven la evadió.

- No se enteró. – Luego, compadecido de la frustración de Lily, sonrió – Aunque supongo que ahora lo ha hecho – añadió, haciendo a la muchacha ruborizarse, y a Ron y Hermione reír.


	4. Hope and Fear

Hola!

Publico este tan rápido porque mañana empiezo las clases y temo no poder actualizar tan rápidamente como me gustaría.

Bueno, como me lo pidieron por MSN, a partir de ahora, como los títulos de los capítulos están en inglés, voy a dejarles la traducción. El primer capítulo de llama _"Antes y Después",_ el segundo _"Tiempo y otra vez"_ y este se llama _"Esperanza y miedo"_. Les agradezco a todos aquellos que dejan Reviews, y también a los que no. Pero gente, demuéstrenme su amor por este fic! Sus inaguantables deseos de que aparezca el siguiente capítulo! Su obsesión con mi maravillosa secuencia narrativa (Uhh que locura que tengo encima) Bueno, en fin, terminemos con mis divagaciones. Les dejo un beso enorme!

Va especialmente para mi adorada **Tany Black**, para **Jazlupin **que además leyó y me dejó su opinión de Encantamientos, y para **lokixima**, que dejó el primer Review.

**- Lia –**

**

* * *

**

**Hope and Fear**

_Explícame por que razón no me miras la cara,_

_Será que no quieres que note que sigues enamorada._

_Tus ojos demuestran pasión y falsos sentimientos, _

_Por el hecho de tu rechazarme mientras te mueres por dentro._

_Sabes bien que no puedes olvidarme y mucho menos engañarme,_

_Todavía no ha nacido otro hombre que pueda enamorarte,_

_(...)Te voy a ser sincero y confieso no te miento, te extraño,_

_Y a pesar de transcurrir tanto tiempo aún guardo tu retrato._

_Aventura - Sigues enamorada._

Ese primero de Septiembre fue el más extraño que vivieron Harry y Ron. Se despertaron con fuertes almohadonazos en la cara, cortesía de Sirius y James, hasta que se despabilaron del todo, y contraatacaron, lo que culminó con una batalla formidable, hasta que las chicas y Remus decidieron intervenir. Como consecuencia, se convirtieron en el blanco de los cuatro.

Doloridos pero felices, los adolescentes bajaron en espera de su desayuno.

- ¿Es que ustedes nunca se peinan?

- Buenos días a ti también mamá.

- Coman, el pobre Harry se ve desnutrido. Y no confío en la comida preparada por los elfos.

- La criaturas que trabajan bajo opresión no explotan al máximo sus habilidades – sentenció Hermione.

Laurana parpadeó.

- Estoy de acuerdo querida.

Eso iluminó el semblante de la castaña.

- ¿No le gustaría afiliarse a la...

- ¡No vuelvas a salir con el asunto del pedo!- chilló Ron – Los elfos son FELICES trabajando Hermione.

- ¡Es porque les han lavado el cerebro!

- Con ese carácter no conseguirás novio preciosa – afirmó Sirius.

El pelirrojo compuso una mueca.

- Seguro que a Vicky le encanta- - dijo mordazmente.

- ¡Deja de llamarlo Vicky, Ron¡Y no, no le encanta!

El chico la miró triunfalmente.

- ¡Lo ves!

- ¿Ver qué?

- ¡No te acepta cómo eres!

- ¡Sí lo hace!

- Así que admites que tienes una relación con el...

- ¡No la tengo!

- Pero la tuviste – acusó señalándola con el dedo.

- ¿Quién es Vicky? – preguntó Laurana, interesada.

- Es un pelón odioso y creído, quejoso y...

- Y una estrella internacional de Quidditch... – terminó Ginny, haciendo que a Ron se le pusiesen las orejas coloradas.

- fue el campeón de Durmstrang en el Torneo de los Tres Magos – explicó Hermione contendiendo la furia – fui con él al baile, nos mandamos cartas de vez en cuando. Ahí termina todo.

- ¡Sí, claro...! – volvió a gritar Ron - ¡Te besuqueaste con él!

- Y dime¿Qué tal anda Lavender?

- ¿Quién es Lavender? – volvió a preguntar Laurana.

- La ex novia de Ron – explicó Giny.

- Comienzo a ver el problema...

- ¡Es decir que sí te besuqueaste con él!

- ¿Quién rayos te dijo eso?

- ¡Ginny!

- ¡Oh! – dijo furiosa mirando a la pelirroja, que se escondió detrás de su café - ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Ginny?

- Qué tu te habías besuqueado con Vicky, y Harry con Cho Chang...

- ¿Cho Chang?

- Es una llorona de Ravenclaw – explicó nuevamente Ginny con asco – traidora e idiota...

- Un poco llorona si es – apoyó Harry.

- ¿Así que, cuantas novias has tenido cariño? – preguntó Laurana divertida.

- Dos, contando a Cho.

- ¿Dos? – repitió atónita – Lo siento, pero eres tan guapo, que pensé que serías como estos dos. ¿Quién fue la segunda? Oh, no creo que haga falta que respondas – reconoció al ver el brillante tono escarlata en los rostros de Harry y Ginny. - ¿Siguen juntos?

- No – respondieron al unísono – Harry necesitaba, su espacio supongo, y sólo tiene romances pasajeros –comentó la pelirroja con reproche.

- Algo así. Y además, ahora ella volvió con Dean – añadió sin poder ocultar la amargura en su voz.

- A él tampoco le afecto mucho – aseguró Ginny. – No se por que le molesta.

- Por que no creo que sea el chico indicado para ella.

- Yo tampoco – apoyó Ron.

- ¡No necesito otro hermano preocupándose por mí Harry!

- ¿Quién te dijo que yo me preocupaba por ti como hermano?

Las miradas se enfocaron en Harry.

- Es decir...me preocupo por ella como amigo.

- Naturalmente – comentó Laurana – Coman chicos, tendrán un interesante curso escolar.

- Así que..¿Amigos eh? – susurró James a Harry divertido.

El andén 9 ¾ se veía mucho más concurrido que de costumbre. Tal vez se debiese a la presencia de casi un centenar de alumnos del futuro.

Dado que gran parte de los alumnos habían tenido algún familiar del futuro, y los de familia muggle tenían amigos magos, el rumor ya se había esparcido.

Principalmente el del guapo hijo de James Potter.

Por eso, cuando los Merodeadores fueron a hablar con algunos amigos, Ginny fue a conversar con Luna Lovegood y (a Harry se le dio vuelta el estómago) Dean, los tres amigos se vieron pronto acechados por una multitud, muchas de las cuales eran chicas, y los señalaban con descaro.

- Chicos¿Por qué no buscamos un compartimiento vacío antes de que estas arpías se les echen encima? – sugirió Hermione fastidiada.

- Cómo se te ocurre – replicó Harry sarcástico – con lo que nos gusta que nos señalen todo el tiempo.

- Claro, como no estamos acostumbrados – se unió Ron. Subiéndose al tren con sus dos amigos.

Dado que por primera vez había llegado temprano, pudieron, por primera vez también, encontrar una buena ubicación.

- Este será un año muy interesante amigo mío – afirmó el pelirrojo.

- ¿No nos digas? – rebatió Hermione - ¡Menos mal que nos lo aclaraste!

- ¿Van a hacer sus rondas? – cortó Harry la discusión que estaba a punto de surgir.

- ¿Rondas? – preguntó Ron desconcertado.

- ¿Son prefectos, lo olvidan?

- No lo había pensado – murmuró Hermione. – En fin, dejemos que los prefectos de este tiempo se encarguen. Al menos disfrutaremos un viaje. Sin estar preocupados por los alumnos pequeños, o porque ustedes dos vengan volando en un coche encantado.

- Si, ya entendimos la idea – Aseguró Ron. - ¿Se han puesto a pensar que éste es nuestro último año en Hogwarts?

"_Este puede ser el último año que esté vivo"_ pensó Harry.

- Sí – dijo Hermione soñadoramente - ¿Han pensado que harán cuándo salgamos de aquí y Harry derrote al Innombrable?

En silencio, Harry agradeció las palabras "cuando lo derrote" y no "si lo derrota".

- no – dijo al fin Harry.

- Pues yo sí – confirmó el pelirrojo – Podríamos hacer un viaje.

- ¿Un viaje? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo sus amigos.

- Así es. Recorrer el mundo mediante magia. Sería genial.

- Cuándo era niña siempre quise ir de mochilera – confesó la chica con los ojos brillantes.

- ¿Mochilera?

- Una expresión muggle. Es viajar sólo con lo que tienes en la mochila.

- A mi me parece bien – sonrió Harry.

- ¡Has tenido una idea maravillosa Ron! – dijo ella besando su mejilla.

- ¿Bromeas Granger? –dijo una voz arrastrándose - ¿Weasley ha tenido una idea?

Hermione alzó la vista.

- ¿Saben que es peor que un Malfoy? – preguntó la chica.

- ¿Dos Malfoy? – se burló Harry.

Allí, mirándolos altaneramente, se encontraban Lucius y Draco, flanqueados por Crabbe y Goyle.

- Vaya Potter. Parece que la familia te ha dado un falso sentido de seguridad. – susurró Draco.

- Pero mi familia no está aquí. De forma que podríamos comprobarlo ¿O no?

Lucius rió fríamente.

- Así que, tú crees que serías capaz de ganarnos a Draco y a mi. Sin contar a Crabbe y a Goyle. Por más arrogante que seas, no puedes ganarle a cuatro personas.

- Ellos no entran dentro del género Malfoy – aseguró Ron.

- Tú cállate Weasley – cortó Draco.

Harry se puso de pie, y lo mismo hicieron sus dos amigos.

- Escucha Malfoy. Puedo ganarles a los cuatro con una mano en la espalda y saltando en un pie. Aunque mi sentido común me diga lo contrario, no quiero lastimarlos, así que les sugiero que se den vuelta y se vayan con sus amiguitos ¿Nos entendemos?

Los Malfoy rieron.

- Potter, veo que el parecido con tu padre es excepcional.

Harry gimió. Sólo rezaba por no escuchar "Pero tienes los ojos de tu madre".

Pero Draco estaba más enojado.

- ¿Sabes Potter? Vi a tu noviecita por el camino. Parece muy feliz con Thomas. Pobre, su decisión fue la peor que pudo tomar. Estar contigo era la única posibilidad que tenía de tener algo de oro.

Hermione podía sujetar a Ron, o a Harry. Pero no a ambos. Y aunque logró contener al pelirrojo, no pudo evitar que Harry de arrojase sobre Draco.

Pero el moreno no era por nada el Niño-Que-Sobrevivió. No era estúpido. Sabía que por los golpes, no iba a ganar. La cuestión era que En menos de cinco minutos, la varita de Draco apuntaba a su corazón, y la suya a la garganta de Malfoy.

Por otro lado, Ron y Hermione apuntaban a Lucius. Crabbe y Goyle estaban demasiado sorprendidos para actuar.

- Jamás – advirtió Harry con un timbre metálico – vuelvas a hablar así sobre Ginny. ¿Me entiendes?

- Vaya¿Nos perdimos algo divertido? – preguntó divertida una voz a sus espaldas. Instantáneamente todos voltearon a ver a Sirius Black, que era quién había hablado, y a los Merodeadores.

- Vámonos Draco – ordenó Lucius – ha llegado la chusma.

Sin los Malfoy, y con los Merodeadores, el viaje resultó excelente. Lily, haciendo sus rondas de prefecta, apareció por allí en una oportunidad. Dirigió una mirada de profundo desdén a James y a Sirius, y saludó amablemente a Ron y Hermione, para luego besar la mejilla de Harry.

Si los chicos no hubieran estado tan interesados en una de las anécdotas de Sirius, habrían notado la lágrima que escapó de los ojos de Harry al recibir el primer beso de su madre.

Hogwarts estaba espléndido. Evidentemente, habían querido demostrar a los visitantes que el Colegio del pasado era tan magnífico como el del futuro.

Esa fue la primera de las sorpresas. La segunda, fue que en lugar de las usuales cuatro mesas de las casas, había ocho, para los estudiantes del futuro.

Cuándo todos se acomodaron, y terminó la Selección, el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie.

- Mi queridos alumnos, les doy la bienvenida a un nuevo año en Hogwarts. Antes que nada, les comunico a los que aún no están enterados, que tenemos el honor de haber recibido a unos cuantos alumnos provenientes de un distintos tiempo. Debo rogarles que no los fuercen a dar explicaciones que pudiesen contaminar la línea del tiempo. Por supuesto, no me refiero a preguntas sin importancia, sino a asuntos más serios.

Creo que está demás que les pida que espero que se comporten amablemente con ellos, tal y como espero de los Alumnos de Hogwarts. Hemos decidido también que mantendrán sus cargos. Los que en su tiempo fueron prefectos, lo seguirán siendo. Hemos colgado los nombres en el tablero de anuncios, que han sido facilitados por el futuro profesor Dumbledore. Lo mismo se aplica a los Capitanes de Quidditch, lo que significa que tendremos ocho equipos. ¡Deberán esforzarse para ganar la Copa este año!

Los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse por todo el Comedor, mientras Dumbledore esperaba a que se acabasen.

- También debo informarles que no sólo han sido estudiantes los que han viajado. Este año, no había podido conseguir un profesor para el cargo de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y a falta de uno, tenemos tres. Los profesores Severus Snape y Remus Lupin impartirán esa clase.

Nuevos rumores, y un Remus Lupin muy pálido en la mesa Gryffindor.

- ¿No dijo tres, señor?

- Así es Dawlish. La señorita Nymphadora Tonks, colaborará con las clases, pero básicamente su trabajo es proteger a los alumnos del futuro. ¡Sin más que decir, buen provecho! – gritó, sonando las palmas, y para júbilo de todos, especialmente de Ron, grandes fuentes con comida aparecieron en las Mesas.


	5. The Hogwarts Conspiracy

Perdonen! Se que me demoré más de lo usual. El problema es que tuve que estudiar para dos finales! Latín y Semiología. Por suerte aprobé y ya tengo mi Licenciatura! Estoy super feliz! Igualmente, aún tengo que estudiar mucho para conseguir el profesorado. Pero vale la pena. Este capítulo es para GinnyPotter, que me dejó un Review en cada capítulo! Muchas gracias, para TanyBlack, mi adorada amiga y para TachiFk, que me dio la alegría de saber que todavía no se extinguieron los chicos en Si se portan bien, y me dejan muchas muchas Reviews, voy a intentar actualizar este mismo fin de semana. El título es _"La conspiración en Hogwarts"_

Los adora,

_**María Lía.**_

* * *

**The Hogwarts Conspiracy **

_Y aunque estés despeinada me gustás igual,_

_Aunque estés en pijama y sin maquillar,_

_Aunque estés enojada por lo que pasó,_

_Aunque ya no te vea me gustás igual,_

_Aunque valga la pena me decís que no, _

_que no vale la pena pedirte perdón,_

_Pero tengo tu foto y pienso con dolor, _

_Que aunque ya no te vea me gustás igual._

_Árbol – Trenes, camiones y tractores._

Chasquido sobresaltó a los nueve compañeros que se encontraban durmiendo.

- ¡Levántense! – ordenó una voz mandona que conocían muy bien.

- ¡Deja de entrar aquí! – gimió Ron – ¿No tienes tus propias compañeras a quién molestar?

- Ya las desperté.

- Hermione podríamos estar desnudos – razonó Dean.

- ¡Por lo que vería! – rió la chica.

- ¿Siempre haces eso? – preguntó dormido James.

- Sí. Ahora, falta una hora para que empiecen las clases, y la primera es con Snape..así que..

- ¿Para eso nos despertaste?- preguntó Harry con fastidio - ¿Para decirnos que tendremos una hora con Snape?

- ¡No hubieses dejado seguir durmiendo! – lloriqueó Neville.

- ¿Quieren perder doscientos puntos en su primer día?

Este comentario hizo que se incorporasen. Harry evitó mirar a la última cama, dónde estaba Peter Petigrew.

Pero Sirius y Peter se quedaron mirando a Hermione.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella.

- ¿No vas a salir así verdad? – preguntó Sirius.

- ¿Así cómo?

- ¡Casi desnuda!

Hermione caminó hacia un espejo.

- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con "casi desnuda"?

- ¡No puedes salir con quince centímetros de falda!

- ¿No esperabas que siguiese con la sábana que conjuraron cierto? Hemos hablando con la profesora McGonagall. Seguiremos con nuestros uniformes – explicó alisándose la blusa.

- Bien – comentó Peter, mirando las piernas de la chica con una expresión que no gustó a Harry, y que definitivamente sacó de quicio a Ron.

Hermione debió haberlo notado, porque sonrió.

- Chicos, los dejo para que se cambien. En quince minutos los paso a buscar – dijo saliendo del cuarto.

- ¿Dijo que nos pasaba a buscar? – dijo Sirius desconcertado.

- Es una costumbre suya – explicó Harry, poniéndose la camisa y la insignia de capitán. Ron y Remus hicieron lo mismo con las suyas de prefecto. James estaba arrojándose almohadones con Sirius, mientras Peter los miraba con la boca abierta.

Cumplida su palabra, pasados los 15 minutos Hermione regresó, con su brillante insgnia.

- ¿Es que no sabes vestirte Ronald? – preguntó fastidiada acercándose y haciéndole el nudo de la corbata.

Fue durante un segundo, en el cual la joven levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Ron. Su ruborizó y terminó el nudo apresuradamente.

- Gracias – susurró Ron en un hilo de voz.

- De nada – respondió – Chicos ¿Vamos bajando?

- Seguro – sonrió Harry, y los tres se fueron.

- Dos que van directo al matrimonio – comentó Remus.

- Como yo y Lily – dijo James soñadoramente.

- Oye Prongs, no quiero echar por tierra tus esperanzas, pero que tengas un hijo con ella no quiere decir necesariamente que te cases, amigo mío. – repuso Sirius.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Wormtail alucinado - ¿James va a tener un hijo con Lily¿Por qué no me lo dijeron¿Quién es?

James, Sirius y Remus intercambiaron miradas de exasperación.

Esa mañana, el desayuno se alargó más que de costumbre. Para colmo, Romilda Vane se sentaba enfrente de Harry, y no paraba de insinuarle que le encantaría reemplazar el lugar de Ginny. Por otra parte, cada vez que Ron y Hermione se miraban se ruborizaban. Cuando se decidió para mirar hacia otro lado, pudo observar un hombre detrás de una gran protuberancia picuda (Harry no tardó en descubrir que se trataba de Snape) que lo miraba con una expresión de maldad. Lupin no se encontraba presente. Tampoco Tonks, pero se rumoreaba que había ido a desayunar más temprano y había roto tres platos.

Pronto los alumnos comenzaron a cambiarse de mesa. Lo Merodeadores, por ejemplo, fueron a sentarse con sus nuevos amigos. Fue un momento bastante chocante cuando Luna Lovegood fue a saludarlos a la Mesa Gryffindor, y pidió un autógrafo a Sirius.

- ¿Autógrafo? – repitió desconcertado.

- Así es - Confirmó con los ojos desorbitados se la emoción – Adoro todas tus canciones.

- ¿Canciones?

Harry no sabía si reír o llorar. Ron estaba atragantado con una tostada, y Hermione los miraba con reproche. El resto de los Merodeadores estaba tan desconcertado como Sirius.

- ¡Sí! Soy una gran fanática de los Trasgos, tu grupo de Rock.

- ¿Dijiste Trasgos?

- ¡Vamos Stubby¡No seas tímido! Todos sabemos lo que te pasó.

- Disculpa, pero soy Sirius.

- Como tu digas – aceptó inclinándose – Pero ya sabemos lo del impacto del nabo en tu oreja.

- ¡Ey¡Ningún nabo me ha golpeado la cabeza!

- Si, seguramente. ¿Buenos me firmas un autógrafo o no? Escribo para _El Quisquilloso_.

- Por supuesto – dijo Sirius para sorpresa de todos, firmando un pergamino. – si quieres también puedo darte una entrevista.

- ¡Oh gracias Stubby! – gritó abrazando al muchacho, que le devolvió el abrazo, y yéndose radiante de felicidad.

Los jóvenes miraron silenciosos al apuesto Sirius Black.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

- Por ver la cara de mi madre cuándo descubra que me he vuelto estrella de Rock, y que ahora me llamo Stubby.

- No puedo creer esto – gimió Hermione mientras corrían por el pasillo del segundo piso. – Desayunamos media hora antes, y aún así llegamos tarde.

- ¿Te sorprende¡Son las cosas típicas que nos suceden a nosotros!

- Ya basta – terció Harry – no tenemos la culpa de que las aulas estén en lugares tan diferentes.

- ¡Bueno pero alguien tendría que habérnoslo dicho!

Nerviosos, se pararon delante de la puerta del Aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

- Tu entras primero – dijo Ron mirando a Hermione.

- ¿Por qué yo?

- Porque eres prefecta – respondió Harry.

- ¡También Ron!

- Pero a mi me odia – repuso el pelirrojo.

- Vaya, parece que el Elegido y su inseparable camarada no son tan valientes como parecen – susurró mordazmente Hermione, antes de abrir la puerta.

- ¡Tonks! – chilló al sentir un impacto.

La Auror había estado parada ahí, de modo que al abrirse la puerta, se había golpeado la cabeza y había caído varios metros hacia delante, tirando en el proceso alumnos, mesas, sillas y todo lo que se interpusiese en su camino.

Los tres amigos corrieron hacia la mujer.

. Definitivamente estaba bastante cambiada. El pelo lo tenía negro, denso y reluciente, y los ojos grises reflejaban aturdimiento, pero les dedicó una sonrisa y se levantó.

- Ahora que Potter, Weasley y Granger nos han hecho el gran honor de presenciar la clase podemos comenzar – dijo la voz ácida de Severus Snape desde el fondo del Aula – A menos que necesiten un poste indicador para encontrar su asientos.

Con un mirada de odio, los tres amigos se sentaron en los pupitres más alejados del profesor.

De pie frente a la clase se encontraba Snape. Sentado sobre el escritorio, mirando para otro lado, estaba Lupin.

- Como les estábamos diciendo, este año se impartirá el nivel más importante de Defensa, centralizándonos más que nada es los conjuros que utilizan los Mortífagos.

- Y tu tienes mucha experiencia en eso – murmuró Harry.

Hermione lo golpeó para impedir que volviese a decir algo parecido.

-Evidentemente, el señor Potter y la señorita Granger tienen mucho que decir sobre el tema, dado que sería lo único que justificaría que perturbasen el desarrollo de mi clase. ¿Verdad?

Ambos jóvenes se ruborizaron profundamente.

- O a lo mejor... – siseó Snape – el famoso Harry Potter está buscando una nueva conquista, después de la ruptura con Weasley. (Risas Slytherin) Pero debía imaginar que iba a ser alguien igual de vulgar.

Harry estaba a punto de replicar, cuándo una voz se le adelantó.

- Ese es un comentario poco adecuado para alguien tan amargado como usted, que veinte años después sigue sin encontrar a alguien capaz de soportarlo – sentenció la atronadora voz de Sirius desde una de las filas del medio.

- Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor, señor Black – escupió Snape furioso. Pero los labios del profesor Lupin se torcieron en una sonrisita. – Y usted Granger, si quiere mantener esas notas, le sugiero que preste atención.

- Estaba prestando atención, profesor.

- Entonces escuche.

- Estaba escuchando.

- Entonces cállese. Como estaba diciendo, este año nos enfocaremos más en la parte práctica que en la teórica. Sin embargo, espero que aprueben ambas cosas, si no quieren, contrariarme. Cabe señalar, que a los trabajos a los que el profesor Lupin calificaría con un ocho, yo no les pondría más de un tres. Es un detalle importante que deberán tener en cuenta según quién le encargue el trabajo. Ahora, hemos decidido con Lupin que debemos evaluar, su seguramente desastroso nivel en Defensa. Levántense – cuando los jóvenes obedecieron, con un amplio movimiento, Snape empujó las mesas y las sillas contra la pared.

Una vez hecho esto, también Lupin se levantó y sacó la varita, igual que Snape y Tonks, que estaba apoyada contra la puerta.

- ¿Lo has notado, Harry? – susurró Ron – Tonks está diferente, no como el año pasado, pero generalmente está más colorida. Ahora luce más...

- Más Black – concluyó Hermione – Es muy parecida a...

- Lo sé, a Sirius y a Lestrange.

- Así debe ser ella naturalmente – terció Ron – Los genes de las familia Sangre Pura se anteponen a los Muggles.

- Por eso soy tan parecido a mi padre – murmuró Harry.

- Sí. Pero siempre pensé que Tonks no se sentía muy a gusto con su lado Black – dijo Hermione intrigada.

- Empezaremos con unos sencillos duelos – informó Snape – Los primeros en empezar serán el señor Potter, que se encuentra muy parlanchín esta mañana.

- ¿Con cuál? – preguntó Sirius.

- ¿Disculpe Black?

- Es que, por si no lo ha notado, hay dos Potter en este aula. A menos, naturalmente, que su capacidad no le alcance para darse cuenta.

- Vaya, parece que Gryffindor perdió otros veinte puntos. Y, por sugerencia del señor Black, los dos Potter serán los primeros en comenzar. Escuchen bien, quiero que ambos peleen en serio, de lo contrario, sólo perderemos el tiempo, que, al menos para mi, es muy valioso. Ahora¿Les molestaría mucho acercarse, o tendremos que arrastrarlos? A mi me da igual.

Harry y James se acercaron al centro del salón. Aunque ninguno quería hacerle daño al otro, no tardaron en comprender que esa era, sin duda, la intención de Snape. Que alguno de los dos terminara medio muerto.

* * *

**Tachaaaaannn**

**¡Hagan sus apuestas¿Quién ganará¿Ustedes que dicen¿Quién prefieren que gane? Demuestren su amor incontenible por mi historia, apretando el botoncito de abajo.**

**Vamoss si llegaron tan lejos... :p**


	6. In Purgatory's Shadow

**Chicos, lo siento. Este capítulo es deprimentemente malo. Y lamente lo tardanza, ustedes cumplieron y yo no. En fin, como estoy en casa con anginas, y con una reacción alérgica a la penicilina, voy a actualizar pronto. Este es un pequeño, por decirlo de alguna forma, tránsito. En el capítulo que viene, les prometo acción, Harry/Ginny, Quidditch, Mortífagos de todo. Hagan sus peticiones. Les debo algo y voy a aprovechar para cumplir! Como compensación he actualizado Encantamientos y escribí un OneShot Tom/Ginny. Muchas gracias a Laura, Shadim (que acertó en lo que va a padecer Snape a lo largo del Fic, a Jazlupin, ya conocida, a Paloma (¡Muchísimas gracias! Me han servido muchísimo tus opiniones) y a GinnyPotterW, que me ha hecho reir muchísimo con su fic "Ginevra".**

**Los quiere**

**.Maria Lia.**

**PD: Alguien podría explicarme que significa que una historia tiene o es Chan?**

**PD2: El título es "a la sombra del purgatorio"**

**In Purgatory's Shadow**

_¡Ah Justicia de Dios¿Quién amontona nuevas penas y males cuales vi, y por qué nuestra culpa así nos triza?_

_Dante Aliguieri, La Divina Comedia, _

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**Otro lugar, otro tiempo, y otras personas...**

- ¡Maldición¡Cómo se puede ser tan inútil! – gritó furioso un hombre, de pie, en medio de un círculo de gente que tembló violentamente.

- Mi señor...

- ¡Cállate Avery¡No quiero tus estúpidas excusas¡Hace más de dos meses que lo estamos buscando¡El muchacho no pudo desvanecerse en el aire¡Dumbledore debe de haberlo escondido en algún lado¡Y Snape¿Dónde rayos está Snape?

- No lo hemos visto en semanas, mi señor – afirmó una voz metálica.

- Eso ya lo sé Lucius.

La puerta se abrió, y por ella entró una figura enmascarada, muy delgada, y por la forma de moverse, obviamente una mujer.

Ignorando las miradas de los demás, apartó unos Mortífagos de su camino y se arrodilló delante de Lord Voldemort, besando el borde de su túnica.

El Señor de las Tinieblas la miró largamente.

- Levántate. ¿Qué quieres Bella¿Por qué interrumpes una reunión cuándo tienes otras cosas que hacer?

- Porque tengo información, mi señor. Creo que le interesará.

- Dila entonces.

- El chico Potter no ha sido el único desaparecido. Más de la mitad de los estudiantes de Hogwarts no están. Muchos de ellos de familia Mortífaga.

- Ya veo.

- También se han ido adultos. Severus Snape, por ejemplo. Y Niymphadora Tonks, una Auror de la Orden del Fénix.

- ¿Tu sobrina? – inquirió Voldemort, ligeramente divertido.

La mujer hizo una mueca de desdén.

- Sí. Aunque, por lo que a mí respecta, no es familia mía. Una fuente en el Ministerio me ha informado que Dumbledore está preocupado, porque no sabe cómo traerlos de regreso, al menos no sin matarlos en el proceso.

- Lo que significa que no ha sido intencional – comprendió Voldemort.- Fue un accidente.

- Eso supuse yo también, mi señor.

- Y¿Sabes dónde han ido?

- No lo sé con certeza, sólo se, que por lo visto, ellos han viajado...en el tiempo, mi señor.

Los ojos de su amo se abrieron ligeramente.

- Con razón Dumbledore está tan preocupado. Necesitamos saber las coordenadas temporales exactas a las que han sido enviados.

- Las conseguiré, mi señor – prometió Bellatrix.

- Lo será necesario. Yo mismo me encargaré de eso. Ya ven – sonrió Voldemort – como si todos ustedes fueran como esta mujer, ya habría pasado tiempo que habríamos ganado la guerra.

El señor de las Tinieblas, acarició la mejilla de la mujer con sus largos dedos.

- Me has decepcionado Bella, pero veo que has vuelto a ser mi confiable y segura y servidora. Eso me alegra. Me has dado un buen servicio hoy. Y sabes que yo recompenso a quienes me sirven bien.- Lord Voldemort sacudió su varita, y un rayo de plata golpeó a Bellatrix, que lucía muy confundida. – Esta noche, Bella, mírate bien en el espejo. Porque obtendrás más de lo mismo, si mantienes tu rendimiento.

- La única recompensa que deseo es su gratitud y su felicidad, mi señor.

- Puedes retirarte – susurró complacido. – Descansa.

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, Bellatrix Lestrange salió de la habitación.

Sin volver a dirigirles la palabra, el Que No Debe Ser Nombrado miró por la ventana.

- ¿Dónde estás Harry? – susurró en pársel.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Harry y James se pararon a cierta distancia. Ninguno de ambos quería comenzar. Finalmente, James empezó. Harry esquivó el conjuro fácilmente. Era evidente que no había querido lastimarlo.

El ataque de Harry fue más fuerte, dándole a entender que podía atacarlo sin sentirse culpable.

Y así lo hizo. Durante unos minutos, todos contenían el aire. Especialmente el profesor Lupin, mientras intentaba ignorar las miradas de su yo más joven.

James era excelente en los duelos, pero su habilidad no se podía comparar. Los hechizos de Harry subían, bajaban, giraban y se zambullían a una velocidad de vértigo. Apenas daban tiempo para ser esquivados, o repelidos. Snape miraba todo con un sonrisa desagradable en el rostro. Obviamente luchaba entre cuál de los dos prefería que muriese.

- Harry es muy bueno – le susurró Sirius a Ron y Hermione – Generalmente nadie logra pasar los primeros dos minutos con James.

Harmione se mordió el labio. No consideraba apropiado decirle que Dumbledore mismo lo había entrenado.

Pero James no estaba dispuesto a perder. El próximo conjuro fue tan poderoso, que no sólo obligó a Harry a crear un escudo, sino que lo colocó a la defensiva.

Los ataques eran rápidos y sistemáticos, pero pronto Harry vio un hueco.

_- Expelliarmus!_

La varita de James voló directamente a las manos de Harry, ante las atónitas miradas de los alumnos del pasado, la sorpresa de los Merodeadores, la felicidad de Lupin y Tonks, y la amargura de Snape, porque ninguno de los dos se había roto al menos unos cuantos huesos.

Los chicos que venían del futuro, no habían dudado del resultado, porque habían visto pelear demasiado al Niño que Sobrevivió.

- Niños de cuatro años habrían peleado mejor – Declaró Snape – Ahora, por turnos, otras parejas. Malfoy, Zabini con Nymphadora Tonks. Finnigan, Weasley, con el profesor Lupin. Black, Lupin, conmigo.

Harry, desde dónde estaba parado, hizo una mueca. Snape iba a aprovechar todas las oportunidades posibles para hacer pasar un mal momento a los Merodeadores.

Hay una frase que dice que las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere. Y Severus Snape lo aprendió se una forma muy desagradable.

Es cierto que en esa clase, Gryffindor perdió 200 puntos, pero Snape perdió gran parte de su autoestima.

Fue traumático para él cuándo Sirius se corrió justo a tiempo para que el hechizo de crecimiento de pelo de Lupin le diera de lleno en el rostro, con la natural consecuencia de que el cabello comenzó a crecerle descontroladamente. Sirius remató con un hechizo creceuñas, y, como cereza para el postre, accidentalmente Peter Petirgrew, al aplaudir a los chicos, hizo estallar la varita en la nariz de Snape.

Al principio todos habían quedado callados, temerosos de la reacción del profesor, pero Harry y Ron no pudieron contener mucho las risas, a las que pronto se unieron los Merodeadores y los profesores Lupin y Tonks.

Al final, sólo Hermione quedó en sielncio, pero sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

Cuándo al final el profesor Lupin dio por terminada la clase, y Snape se fue, dando un fuerte portazo, los siete amigos-familia se acercaron.

Harry no pudo evitar notar el corte en la mejilla de James, y sintió una punzada de culpa. ¡Hacía poco más de un mes que se conocían, y ya había sido lastimado por é!

- Oye Tonks...¿Por qué luces así? – preguntó Ron. Hermione chasqueó la lengua, haciéndole notar su falta de tacto – Es decir, no es que te veas mal, al contrario, de hecho, me gustas más así que todos los peinados y colores ridículos que sueles usar, pero...

Hermione enterró la cara en las manos, exasperada, mientras el profesor Lupin reía divertido.

- El viaje ha afectado mis transformaciones – sonrió Tonks – He vuelto a mi apariencia natural. No puedo modificarla, al menos no en este tiempo. Siempre que he vuelto al futuro, he podido hacerlo.

- Me recuerdas a alguien...-murmuró Sirius.

Tonks lo miró fijamente, incapaz de creer que el muchacho no la hubiese reconocido. Sirius notó la mirada furiosa a través de los argentíferos ojos, porque rió.

- Lo siento profesora, pero ¿Nos conocemos?

- ¡Eres un idiota! Remus..- se volvió hacia el profesor - ¿De verdad él era uno de los más inteligentes de Hogwarts?

- Sirius, la señorita Tonks es tu sobrina, por parte de tu prima Andrómeda.- sonrió Lupin.

Si un rayo hubiese caído sobre él, o Snape hubiese entrado bailando en tutú, Sirius no hubiese lucido más sorprendido. Escudriñó intrigado a la joven Auror. Los ojos plateados eran como los suyos. Y el cabello negro, denso, largo y reluciente, era como el de sus primas, Andrómeda y Bellatrix.

- Si, luces como una Black. Pero no te pareces a ti misma. Es decir, la Nymphadora que vi hoy, era rubia de ojos claros.

- ¿Hay una Tonks aquí? – preguntó Hermione atónita. - ¿Dónde?

La profesora murmuró algo inteligible.

- En primer año de Slytherin – informó Sirius.

- ¿Slytherin? – repitieron atónitos Ron y Harry.

- ¡Es por eso que nunca se los dije! – rebatió la joven - ¡Toda mi familia fue a Slytherin¡Yo no tengo la culpa!

- Además – intervino el profesor Lupin – El mundo no se divide en buenas personas y Slytherins.

Se hizo un silencio bastante tenso (¡Yo no estoy tan seguro! Murmuró Sirius.)

- Bien, queríamos saludarlos, porque no apareceremos mucho por el comedor.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Harry.

- Porque preferimos que no – evadió Tonks – Ahora sin nos disculpan, iremos a ver a Snape.

- ¿Es necesario?

- ¡Remus!

- Bien, bien. Vamos a ver a Severus – se resignó el profesor, cuándo la Auror lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró fuera del Aula, bajo la atenta mirada de los siete jóvenes.

- Tonks, estás haciéndome daño.

- ¿Yo?

- Sí, estás estrujándome la mano. ¿Es que ni puedes aferrarme con suavidad?

- Sí, pero cuando estemos a solas.

Los chicos de miraron entre ellos.

- Parece que eres muy cercano a Tonks – comentó James como quién no quiere la cosa, mirando de soslayo al chico Lupin, qué se había sonrojado.

- Y nada menos que con mi sobrina.

- Por cierto Harry, ese fue un muy buen duelo – declaró James orgulloso.

- Gracias. Lamento, lo de tu mejilla.

- Oh, no es nada. Padfoot me ha hecho cosas peores. En fin, vamos si no queremos llegar tarde a Herbología. Dime¿Cuándo van a ser las pruebas de Quidditch en su Gryffindor?

- No lo había pensado – reconoció Harry.

- Bueno, yo las haré mañana¿Por qué no las haces tu pasado? De esa forma, si necesitan suplentes, ya sabrás quienes pueden volar y quienes no.

- De acuerdo.

Las siguientes clases de Harry ese día fueron más divertidas. Incluso la pasó bien en Adivinación, dónde, al no estar la Profesora Trelawney, nadie comenzó a gritarle que moriría prematura y terriblemente.

La cena, desafortunadamente, no fue tan agradable, y Harry estaba irritado y fastidiado. La herida de James se había infectado en la clase de herbología, y como consecuencia, el muchacho se sentía culpable. Hermione y Ron no paraban de discutir, y, para rematar, sentía los irresistibles impulsos de tumbar a Ginny sobre la mesa Gryffindor y besarla hasta el cansancio.

Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, el fénix que en ese momento se encontraba comiendo de su plato, levantó la cabeza y lo miró con una expresión tan parecida a la de Dumbledore cuándo le había destrozado su despacho, que al joven se le erizó el vello de la nuca y se obligó a no pensar en Ginny.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Desde la mesa de los profesores, Albus Dumbledore miraba atentamente a las Mesas del futuro.

Draco Malfoy, hablando con sus amigos, en la Slyhterin. Susan Bones, de quién su Yo futuro le había explicado que habían asesinado a su familia, conversando con un chico rubio. Los Revenclaw, riendo de la broma de una muchacho. La Gryffindor. La chica hija de Muggles, el chicos Weasley, y el hijo de Lily y James. Harry.

Era evidente que el joven se llevaba bien con Fawkes, lo que era extraño, porque el ave no gustaba mucho de los estudiantes. Y también era evidente que en el futuro confiaría mucho en él. De lo contrario, no le habría confiado al fénix. Pero sus ojos. No podía dejar de pensar en sus ojos. No eran los del un adolescente. Eran los de un alma que ha pasado por el infierno y ha vuelto. Eran los ojos de un asesino, o de alguien que va a serlo. Ese pensamiento, puso los pelos de punta a Dumbledore.


	7. Counterpoint

**DISCLAIMER: Buscando inspiración para terminar el séptimo libro, decidí obsequiarlos con esta historia. ATTE: JK. Rowling. (JA inocentes! Se lo creyeron!)**

**Honestamente! Es una página de FanFiction! Es obvio que esto no es mio!**

**Hola! Un capítulo largo para compensar el anterior. Y porque son las tres de la mañana y me harté de estudiar etnolingüística (?) . También les cuento que el capítulo que viene va a desbordar Harry X Ginny, y el título va a ser "The Killing Game".**

**Llegamos a las 40 RR. ¿A cuantas llegaremos con este capítulo?**

**Un beso muy grande, los quiere**

**Maria Lia.**

**PD: Este capítulo se llama "Contrapunto"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Counterpoint**

_Olvido, todo ese frío reunido de una sola vez,_

_Que vez,_

_En cuando cada tanto los juegos prohibidos_

_Nos sacan ese frío,_

_Me escurro entre tus dedos, tus canciones, tus mitos._

_Y es que estamos, desesperados,_

_Por encontrarnos y vernos hoy,_

_Y vernos hoy._

_Más deseo, más me alejo,_

_Soy un extraño aquí en mi cuerpo._

_Tanta calma desespero..._

_A Veces Vuelvo, Catupecu Machu._

_---_

Generalmente, cuándo uno se siente de determinado estado de ánimo, lo más seguro, es que todos los demás habitantes del planeta se sientan con el estado de ánimo inverso. Es proporcional. Mientras más desgraciado te sientas, más felices están los demás (Con lo cual tu te sientes aún más desgraciado) y cuándo te sientes feliz de todo, los demás están deprimidos, (con lo que tu te sientes como un mal agradecido irrespetuoso. )

Harry comprobó esta teoría el Miércoles.

Se había despertado con el poco reconfortante pensamiento de que iba a tener que soportar las pruebas de selección para el equipo de Quidditch. Lo único bueno de eso, era que al haber menos de la mitad del colegio, no se presentarían tantas personas.

Despertó a Ron, y aún dormidos, comenzaron a vestirse. Sus compañeros de cuarto, o habían bajado desde hacía mucho (Como James, Sirius y Remus) o seguían durmiendo (Como Peter, Neville y Dean).

Harry se maravilló de que su padre hubiese podido despertarse tan temprano. Después de todo, se habían acostado a la misma hora, bien entrada la noche, al acabar las pruebas de Selección del Equipo de Quidditch Tradicional. La perspectiva de las pocas horas de sueño de las que desfrutaría esa noche, no lo animó en absoluto.

Ron parecía compartir sus expectativas.

Entraron en el Comedor, y se sentaron a ambos lados de Hermione, que estaba leyendo "Aritmancia comparada".

Inmediatamente después, Fawkes descendió en picada ante Harry, con una mirada en la que pedía, o más bien exigía, un pedazo de tostada.

- Hola chicos – saludó una voz femenina sentándose a un lado de nuestro héroe.

- Hola Lily – correspondieron.

- Hace mucho que no hablamos. No coincidimos en muchas clases. Oigan oí que harías las pruebas para el equipo hoy, Harry.

- ¿Pensando en presentarte Evans? – terció otra voz, risueña.

- Sólo curiosidad Black.

Los tres Merodeadores se sentaron junto a ella.

- Toma Harry – dijo James extendiendo un pergamino – Es la lista de todos los que no han sido seleccionados para nuestro equipo, por si necesitas a alguien más.

- Muchas gracias. Aunque de hecho, sólo necesito un golpeador y un cazador.

- De todas formas, fíjate.

- Hey chicos – cortó Hermione – Desde que han llegado, he leído la misma frase al menos quince veces.

- Lo sentimos preciosa – se disculpó Sirius con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

- Disculpa – se unió Lily.

- ¿Está interesante el libro? – preguntó James.

- Verán, esta frase es sencillamente fenomenal.

- Qué ruda eres – cortó Sirius.

Harry y Ron rieron.

- Lo que veníamos a decirte –explicó Remus – es que hay mucha gente que quiere presentarse en tu equipo.

- No habrá problema.

- Sobre todo chicas – puntualizó.

- Ahí si tenemos un problema.

Harry miró por encima de su taza de café. Ginny estaba muy animada hablando con Colin Creevey.

- Se te van a salir los ojos – murmuró Hermione.

- ¿Tu crees? – ironizó, pero en ese momento, los ojos castaños de la pelirroja lo enfocaron, y se apresuró a tomar un trago, con tan mala suerte, que el líquido hirviendo quemó su garganta, y comenzó a toser.

- Son tan disimulados – comentó la prefecta, sarcástica.

En efecto, los rostros de Harry y Ginny estaban completamente ruborizados, y Dean Thomas miraba la escena con el entrecejo fruncido.

Evidentemente, no le había pasado desapercibido el intercambio de miradas.

Los Merodeadores, Lily, Ron y Hermione se miraron con el aire de quien acaba de descubrir el uso de la Teoría de la Relatividad.

De repente, Lavender ahogó un grito y se fue hacia atrás. Los mismo hicieron casi todos los estudiantes que se sentaban en la Mesa Gryffindor del futuro, muchos chillando, muchos furiosos como Hermione, o muchos sencillamente asqueados, como Harry, Ginny y los Merodeadores, cuando sobre la mesa comenzaron a aparecer miles de cucarachas.

- ¿Qué demonios...?

Una carcajada en ambas Mesas de Silytherin, hizo que comprendieran rápidamente lo que había pasado.

- _¡Evanesca!_ – dijo Harry, haciendo desaparecer las cucarachas de su lado de le Mesa. Para sorpresa de todos, Neville hizo otro tanto en su lado.

- Veamos que tanto les agradan los insectos a esos idiotas – masculló Ron sacando su varita y junto con Harry apuntaron por detrás de la Mesa.

Nueva sorpresa: Hermione hizo lo mismo. También los Merodeadores, que no querían desaprovechar la excusa.

_- ¡Avis!_

_- ¡Verbero!_

_- ¡Oppugno!_

Una bandada de canarios con instintos asesinos salió disparada de la varita de Hermione, y luego se dedicaron a morder y fustigar hasta el último trozo de piel Slytherin. Esta ves fue el turno de ellos de cubrirse. Tuvieron la satisfacción de ver correr y gritar a Pansy Parkinson, de ver deslizarse una jarra de miel por el cabello de Draco Malfoy, y de ver como se borraba la desagradable sonrisa del rostro de Snape.

Malfoy, furioso, había arrojado una sopera a Harry, que por accidente le había dado a una chica de Ravenclaw. El novio de la chica en cuestión le hizo un maleficio. Como consecuencia varios Slytherin habían salido a atacarlo, provocando que a su vez, los amigos del chico fueran a defenderlo. La hermana de uno de los defensores era de Hufflepuff, y la cuarta Casa entró en la pelea.

Los profesores estuvieron veinte minutos intentando terminar el conflicto, que a esa altura era bastante violento.

---

Tuvieron una hora libre después del desayuno, una hora de Transformaciones , en la que pudieron comprobar que Minerva McGonagall, pese a ser más joven (Y era muy bonita, no lo podían negar) seguía siendo igual de estricta e inflexible. Le siguió otra de Pociones, en la cual Harry y Hermione fueron invitados nuevamente (para su desgracia) a formar parte del "Club Slug", el primero debido a su magnífica habilidad en pociones, evidentemente heredada de su madre (Que, por cierto, adulaba a Slughorn de una forma que habría hecho parecer a Malfoy un novato) y la segunda gracias a su inmenso conocimiento. La hora de Adivinación fue una completa pérdida de tiempo, en la que, aunque la profesora no era Trelawney, sino un viejo bastante desagradable que encontró un nuevo pasatiempo.

En Harry.

- La cruz torcida, señores, como deben saber a esta altura, indica desgracias y sufrimiento. Vaya, vaya. Tienes un enemigo mortal.

El muchacho enterró la cara en las manos, mientras Ron reía disimuladamente.

- Eres un interesante objeto de estudio, amigo.

Cuando finalmente los tres amigos, Ron y Harry con sus escobas, salieron al campo de Quidditch, el moreno suspiró.

- No te preocupes – lo tranquilizó Hermione – Recuerda que no son tantas personas esta vez.

- Gracias a Dios – espetó Harry, que caminaba como res al matadero.

- Lo harán genial. Los esperaré – informó la chica sacando el gran libro de Aritmancia y sentándose en las gradas. Al poco tiempo, llegaron Lily y los cuatro Merodeadores, que se sentaron a su lado, junto con varios curiosos.

Esa fue una de las raras ocasiones en las que Hermione no tuvo razón. Bueno, eran menos personas que el año pasado. Pero eran muchos. Todos los Gryffindor que habían viajado, y, como si fuera poco, todos los que no habían entrado en el equipo de James.

-Tal vez esto suene un poco extraño, pero si hay alguien aquí, que no sea de Gryffindor, por favor, que se vaya. – murmuró Harry

Para su sorpresa, cinco Ravenclaws y dos Hufflepuffs corrieron hacia las gradas.

-Bien. Una vez solucionado eso. Agrúpense de a seis.

Al igual que el año pasado, los hizo dar vueltas al campo de Quidditch. Para su alegría, no fueron tantos los que se cayeron en esta oportunidad, aunque un Gryffindor bajito se dio de boca contra el poste central.

Cuatro horas después (Ya había pasado la hora de la cena y Harry sentía como se le retorcían las tripas, y bendijo a su capa invisible por la posibilidad de ir hasta la cocina a buscar comida) tenía un equipo de Quidditch como Merlín manda.

Ginny Weasley, Demelza Robins y, para frustración de Harry, Dean Thomas, eran sus cazadores. Ron se había lucido en la prueba para guardián, y, como Cookes no había viajado con ellos, Colin Creveey había reemplazado su lugar al lado de Jimmy Peakes. Aunque Colin no tenía una gran fuerza, no pudo evitar el hecho de que su puntería era excelente.

Cuando todos los que no habían sido elegidos se fueron refunfuñando, Colin miró feliz a su capitán.

- ¿Lo has visto Harry¿Viste como le pegué a Dean con la bludger?

- Ha estado muy bien Colin. Intenta que la próxima le de a Malfoy. Tal vez consigamos ponerlo un poco más guapo.

El equipo rió.

- Esperemos que Snape no te castigue cada vez que haya un partido – sonrió Dean.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, ligeramente forzada a decir verdad.

- Esperemos. Aunque no habrá problemas en encontrar reemplazantes.

- ¿Son las ventajas de ser el Elegido, cierto? Tenemos un repuesto muy variado de mujeres que darían un brazo para entrar en el equipo – repuso el cazador.

Harry estaba a punto de replicar algo bastante hiriente, cuando apareció Hermione como un ángel caído del cielo.

- ¡Has estado fantástico Ron! – gritó abrazándolo, para luego seguir con Harry y Ginny.- Ahora vamos a dormir, sino mañana no podremos levantarnos.

- De acuerdo – aceptó Harry – El primer entrenamiento será mañana a las ocho¿Si?

Los chicos asintieron y comenzaron a dispersarse.

- Vamos a despertar a tu madre Harry. Se quedó dormida en los primeros quince minutos. Y James y Sirius están explicándole a Petigrew para que están los "palos largos con el agujero en la punta".

Harry no pudo contener la mueca amarga que surgía siempre que se mencionaba el nombre de Peter.

- Tranquilo compañero – dijo Ron apoyándole la mano en el hombro – Encontraremos una forma de hacerle la vida imposible.

Hermione vio desesperada como a ambos se les iluminaba la cara con idéntica y maligna sonrisa.

- Chicos no hagan nada...

- ...que pueda afectar el futuro, lo sabemos – terminaron mientras subían las gradas.

Lily se había quedado dormida sobre el hombro de James, y el cabello color sangre estaba desparramado por la túnica de éste. No hace falta decir, que cuando se despertó, y vio a quién había utilizado como almohada, un intenso rubor se encendió en su mejilla, y se apartó como si el pobre Prongs tuviese lepra.

- ¿Vamos a comer?- propuso Harry.

- ¿Crees que todavía quede algo en el Gran Salón? – preguntó de mal forma Lily, sin notar como todos se le habían quedado mirando.

- ¡No me digas que nunca has ido a la cocina Evans!

- A diferencia tuya Black, yo no dedico mi tiempo libre a romper cuántas normas se atraviesen en mi camino.

- Es verdad – terció Hermione- Tal vez no deberíamos...no es nuestro Hogwarts ¿Recuerdan?

- Tienes Razón – aceptó James – Mueran se de hambre si quieren.

Lily y Hermione se miraron, y con resignación siguieron a los chicos.

- ¿Estás seguro de haber hecho una buena elección de golpeadores Harry? – preguntó Peter.

Los ojos esmeraldas del joven brillaron peligrosamente.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Wormtail se acobardó un poco ante esa mirada.

- Es decir...son demasiado delgados, y generalmente, son más corpulentos y...

- Tienen una puntería perfecta – replicó con frialdad.

El resto del grupo se sorprendió ante la gélida actitud del chico.

- Vaya, vaya Prongs. Parece que a Harry tampoco le agrada que cuestionen su habilidad como capitán – rió Sirius.

- Supongo que no – dijo Harry evitando la vista de Ron y Hermione.

- Esa es la actitud – confirmó sonriente James – No hay que prestarle atención a la opinión de los demás.

- Muy bien genios – cortó Lily - ¿Han pensado cómo vamos a entrar en las cocinas sin que el maldito Filch nos atrape?

- Si sólo hubieses traído la capa – susurró Sirius.

- ¿Qué capa? – preguntó Lily confundida.

- Ésta – respondió Harry sacando la suya de la mochila.

A los cuatro amigos se les iluminó el rostro.

- ¡Esa es la actitud de un Merodeador! – gritó Sirius.

- ¿Eso es una capa para volverse invisible? –farfulló Lily con un hilo de voz.

- Si – respondieron al unísono Harry y James.

- Y yo traje el mapa – añadió Remus sacando el pergamino.

- ¿Mapa?

- ¿Vas a repetir todo Evans?

- Cállate Black.

- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas – recitó Lupin.

La pelirroja se inclinó a verlo.

- ¡Es fantástico¿Ustedes lo hicieron?

- Sí – respondieron los cuatro.

- Bueno, Peter consiguió el pergamino – puntualizó Sirius.

- De todas formas no podemos entrar todos en la capa – intervino Hermione.

- Supongo que no. Pero Harry y yo podemos ir adelante con el mapa..

- ¡No sean tontos! Si Snape está haciendo la ronda encontrará una excusa perfecta para castigarlos todo el año. Remus y yo, que somos los que tenemos mejores calificaciones iremos adelante. Ustedes apretújense como puedan ahí dentro.

---

Pero Hermione y Remus cometieron un grave error. Y fue que borraron el mapa antes de llegar a las cocinas. Y fue por eso que cuando entraron, se encontraron frente a frente con...

Albus Dumbledore.

- Vaya, que agradable sorpresa –sonrió a través de sus anteojos de medialuna – Señores Potter. Señorita Granger. Señor Black. Señor Lupin. Señor Petigrew. Señorita Evans. ¡Señorita Evans?

- Nosotros la obligamos señor – intercedió James.

- Lo imagino. Pero bueno, ya que están aquí, siéntense, coman. No los vi en la cena. Evidentemente el Quidditch los ha mantenido ocupado.

- Eh..así es, señor.

Los chicos tomaron asiento en el equivalente a la mesa Gryffindor. Media docena de elfos domésticos aparecieron enseguida, llevándoles una gran cantidad de comida y un té a Dumbledore.

- ¿Así que ya están completos los dos equipos de Gryffindor?

- Si señor.

A los pocos segundo se abrió la puerta y por ella entraron los profesores Lupin y Tonks.

- Evidentemente, la cocina se ha convertido en un lugar de reunión nocturno – rió el director – siéntense profesores. Estábamos en una apasionante conversación sobre Quidditch. Yo fui jugador en mi juventud.

- ¿De veras?- preguntó Harry sorprendido.

- Sí. Era guardián.

Tonks intentó disimular una risita.

- ¿La divierto profesora?- preguntó risueño el director.

- No, no. Es sólo que...- la joven sufrió un espasmo de risa que sacó una sonrisa del profesor Lupin – La barba debe de haber sido de gran utilidad ¿Cierto? – preguntó con inocencia, contagiando las risas a todos.

- ¿Y que hay de ti Tonks? – preguntó Hermione - ¿Jugaste al Quidditch?

La metamorfomaga-sin-metamorfosis negó con la cabeza, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

- Lo intenté una vez. En mi primer año. Pero cuando llegó el momento de patear el suelo, pateé una roca, me tropecé y me golpeé la cabeza contra un árbol. Desde ese momento, no me gustó volar.

- ¿Te tropezabas desde los once años? – preguntó incrédulo el profesor Lupin.

- ¡Bueno, discúlpame! Al menos yo no le canto a la luna llena.

Todos los presente rieron, excepto los dos Lupin, que se ruborizaron, y Lily, que no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba.

Para rematar, hubo un fogonazo dorado y Fawkes apareció.

Inmediatamente voló de Dumbledore a Harry, para reclamar un trozo de pan.

- Eso me recuerda, Harry. El profesor Dumbledore me ha enviado una nota. El viernes pasará a buscarte, si estás de acuerdo, a las ocho en mi despacho. Dice que tienen unos asuntos que arreglar – dijo el director.

El muchacho asintió.

A los Merodeadores y a Lily no les pasó desapercibida la sombra que cruzó el rostro del profesor Lupin. Incluso Tonks se puso seria.

- Bien, le enviaré una contestación.

- Eso me recuerda profesor – dijo de golpe el profesor Lupin – Probablemente tengamos que ausentarnos el fin de semana. Creo que Snape también.

- Por supuesto. ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo?

- Hay una reunión de la Orden – dijo Tonks.

Dumbledore comprendió.

- Desde luego. Señorita Tonks¿No es usted muy joven para estar en la Orden?

No hace falta decir que los Merodeadores y Lily no tenían idea de que estaban hablando.

Eld irector se arrepintió enseguida de haberlo dicho al ver la expresión de la chica.

- ¡Por supuesto! Soy muy joven para todo ¿Cierto¡Soy joven para ser Auror¡Soy joven para estar en la Orden! – De repente cambió la voz hasta adoptar un tono que se pareció sorprendentemente al de Remus – ¡Es muy peligroso para ti!

El licántropo profesor se echó hacia atrás.

- Al menos Lupin ha cambiado de idea en algunas cosas.

El ambiente quedó en silencio. Hasta que finalmente las risas de Hermione relajaron el clima.

- En fin – sonrió la Auror – Tenemos clase a primera hora, así que vamos a dormir. Chicos, profesor.

Tonks se puso de pie, y los mismo hizo el profesor Lupin.

En el camino, la chica se tropezó, pero Remus la sujetó a tiempo.

Antes de que salieran, pudieron ver como la pareja entrelazaba sus manos.

- Vaya señor Lupin – sonrió Dumbledore al muchacho – parece que su novia tendrá carácter.

El chico masculló algo.

- Les sugiero que vayan a acostarse, mañana deben estar descansados.

---

Esa noche, Harry se durmió preguntándose si Dumbledore habría encontrado otro Horcrux.

Y Dumbledore, el del pasado, se durmió pensando en qué podía tener que hacer Harry en el futuro que fuese tan importante. Y algo le decía que no era casualidad con que ese fin de semana hubiese una reunión de la Orden del Fénix.


	8. The Killing Game Part I

**Nota de la autora.**

**Bueno, agradezco mucho sus RR (Gracias Melody! Me ha gustado mucho) y les presento mil disculpas por el retraso. El título de este capítulo es El Juego Asesino, y contiende Lemmon (¿Adivinan?) Sin embargo señalé la parte explícita, para que aquellos muy sensibles o que se sientan ofendidos puedan leer el resto del capítulo.**

**Ahora la parte que no me gusta. Lamento haber demorado tanto, pero aunque no voy a dar nombres, creo que eso no excusa los pm que me mandaron dos chicas. Fueron muy desagradables y sinceramente no merecen respuesta. Me alegro de que, la llamaré X, pueda hacer dos carreras a la vez y al mismo tiempo actualizar todo el fecha, pero dado que no tengo tu prodigiosa inteligencia, tendrás que tenerme paciencia. A mi también me gustará recibir más Reviews, pero sin embargo, no pongo al final del capítulo "Ustedes grupo de imbéciles, tomense dos minuto spara enviar una review" por lo tanto me gustaría que ustedes tampoco se expresaran así. Si quieres, yo me decicaré exclusivamente a escribir, y vos ocupas mi asiento en la facultad y rendís los exámenes por mí. ¿Estas de acuerdo? Así no podrás quejarte que como "mi estupidez no me permite actualizar con mayor prefuencia" (Textual del pm de X)**

**Lamento que los que no tienen nada que ver hayan tenido que escuchar esto.**

**Los quiere, **

**Maria Lia**

**-----**

**The Killing Game**

**(Primera Parte)**

_¡Sed hombres, no desfallezcáis, _

_demostrad una vez más que tenéis un corazón esforzado,_

_y avergonzaos de parecer cobardes por duro que sea el combate!_

_De los valientes, muchos más son siempre los que se salvan que los que perecen;_

_Mientras que los cobardes, no solamente no adquieren gloria,_

_Sino que debilitados por su propia cobardía, _

_Pronto son víctimas fáciles de sus enemigos._

_Homero, La Ilíada_

Era oscuridad. Pero oscuridad blanca. ¿Oscuridad Blanca? En silencio era aterrador. Por un instante, Harry barajó la posibilidad de estar muerto. Había casos de gente que moría mientras dormía. ¡Qué ironía¡El único capaz de matar a Voldemort muerto en sueños!

Un sonido cortó el silencio. Un golpe. Y luego otro. Eran rítmicos y rápidos. El joven tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que era su propio corazón.

- ¿Asustado?

Harry volteó rápidamente. Una mujer estaba de pie detrás de él. Estaba encapuchada y enmascarada.

- ¿Quién eres?

La mujer se subió las mangas y le mostró los antebrazos, inmaculados, sin ninguna marca.

- No soy una mortífaga.

- Podrías ser mortífaga sin tener la Marca Tenebrosa. He visto cosas más extrañas. (N/A: Yo también, Israelíes y Palestinos matándose por un pedazo de tierra, por ejemplo)

- ¿Paranoico? Bien, sinceramente no me importa. Basta con decirte que estoy aquí para ayudarte.

- ¿Ayudarme?

- Estás andando a ciegas. Eres un chico de 17 años que piensa que va a vencer a Voldemort cuando no podrías ni siquiera vencerme a mi.

Harry sintió que su sangre hervía.

- Nadie pidió tu...

- Cállate y escucha. No viene a intercambiar insultos con un adolescente. Si vas a asesinar a Voldemort debes estar listo.

- ¿Tan fácil es matar para ti?

- ¡No atravesé el maldito espacio-tiempo para que tú eches a perder todo por una misión de altruismo intertemporal!

Harry apretó los labios.

- ¿Entonces fuiste tu¿Tú produjiste este, choque temporal?

- Por decirlo de alguna forma. Fue un efecto secundario. Jamás creí que saldría así. Y debo decir que Dumbledore tampoco.

- ¿conoces a Dumbledore?

La joven le dirigió una mirada fría a través de la máscara.

- Claro que si. Pero eso no importa. Vine a darte un consejo. Espero que escuches y lo sigas. Tienes habilidades que te ha transferido Voldemort. Úsalas.

- ¡No usaré poderes que el use¡El es un asesino!

- Trágate el orgullo. Te guste o no, esos poderes te han hecho sobrevivir. Madura. Estas situaciones sacan lo mejor y lo peor de nosotros. ¿Dejarías que tu orgullo sea el causante de Ron, o Hermione¿O, peor aún, de Ginny Weasley? Piensa antes de hablar, y si no, muérdete la lengua.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para cambiar mi vida¿Para decirme que debo hacer con ella¡No tienes ningún derecho!

- ¡Tengo todo el derecho¡Las cosas en mi tiempo no funcionan¡Una ex mortífaga escapó de Azkaban! Ahora está en algún período del tiempo. ¡No sabíamos que más hacer¡Debes derrotar a Voldemort a toda costa¡Cuánto antes mejor¡No seas necio!

Harry endureció el semblante pero no replicó.

La mujer se acercó a el, y le tomó las manos. Pudo distinguir en su dedo mayor izquierdo una esmeralda rectangular bordeada de diamantes.

- Eres nuestra salvación Harry. La eres en mi tiempo y lo eres en ésta. Debes sacar todo lo que tienes dentro tuyo. Recuerda esto: Voldemort le teme en secreto, a la oscuridad, y a la muerte. Utiliza eso en su contra.

- ¿Me estás hablando de emplear...magia negra?

La joven rió suavemente, y al moreno le recordó intensamente a alguien.

- Harry, Harry. La magia negra no existe. Tampoco la blanca. Es, pura y sencillamente, eso, Magia. ¿Un cuchillo es bueno o es malo? Depende para que lo utilices. Puedes cortar carne con él, pero también clavárselo a alguien. Recuérdalo – dijo soltándolo y alejándose. – Voldemort le teme en secreto a la oscuridad y a la muerte.

Se dio vuelta y se alejó.

- Y Potter dijo de pronto – El héroe siempre se queda con la chica, al final del cuento.

Harry se despertó sobresaltado. En su mano tenía un anillo, una esmeralda rectangular, bordeada de diamantes. Era una señal. No había sido un sueño. Decidió guardarlo para mostrárselo a SU Dumbledore.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo único que había logrado calmar a Harry el jueves, había sido el hecho de que su equipo se había lucido en el entrenamiento de Quiddicth.

Dean Thomas había lanzado un par de comentarios bastante desagradables, la mayoría relacionados con que debía prestar más atención a la snitch y menos a las cazadoras. Harry había respondido muy cortésmente que se concentrase en la Quaffle, o lo recomendaría personalmente para el equipo de Slytherin, dónde generalmente se ubicaban los jugadores inútiles sin sentido común que se dedicaban a fastidiar a los demás.

Tal vez sea por la varita, que asomaba peligrosamente de la túnica de Harry, o Colin Creveey, que lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, y con un bate amenazante en la mano, pero Dean dejó de molestar.

El saber que a las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente iba a ir a alguna misión con Dumbledore, no lo sumía precisamente en un estado de relajación.

Y tener Ginny a pocos metros, tampoco.

En el desayuno recibió una carta de Laurana, en la que le deseaba suerte en la "estúpida cosa que fuera hacer que fuese mas importante que el estudio". Las clases fueron pésimas. Tenía la cabeza en cualquier otra cosa (Bueno, cualquiera no, los Horcruxes) y como resultado, se volvió una versión masculina de Tonks. Tropezaba con las cosas más inverosímiles, entre ellas sus pies, Ron y Hermione. Y las niñas no pasaron por alto ésta fabulosa oportunidad. Esquivando objetos peligroso, y niñas aún más peligrosas, chocó de frente con Ginny, con tal fuerza que ambos rebotaron hacia atrás.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Harry.

- Está bien – murmuró la pelirroja sonriendo, pero con una mueca de dolor.

- ¿A dónde ibas? – preguntó, intentando entablar una conversación.

- A Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras – respondió. – Voy a tener una interesantísima clase con Snape. No deja de fastidiarme.

Harry la ayudó a levantar los libros que se habían caído.

- Sé de lo que hablas. ¿Pero por qué te fastidia?

- Por ti. Desde que, bueno, se enteró, de lo nuestro...- explicó, y el moreno sintió ruborizarse.

- Lo siento – repitió mientras ambos subían al segundo piso, dónde tenían clases.

- Deja de disculparte. Oye ¿Por qué no entrenamos mañana? El campo de Quidditch estará libre.

- Yo... no puedo.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó la pelirroja dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante - ¿Tienes que ver a alguna chica?

- ¿Cómo está Dean? – cortó él.

- ¡No me cambies el tema!

- No, no tengo que ver a nadie. Sólo...tengo cosas que hacer – dijo devolviéndole las cosas y yéndose apresuradamente.

Ginny se lo quedó mirando largo rato, antes de seguir su camino. Olvidando completamente a su clase de Defensa, corrió hasta encontrar a la persona que estaba buscando, oculta tras una densa mata de cabello castaño.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentados en la Sala Común, Ron y Hermione se miraban preocupados. Ninguno de los dos podía disimular que estaban sumamente nerviosos por lo que podía llegar a pasarle a Harry.

- Tal vez podríamos preparar Felix Felicis – sugirió Ron.

- ¡No digas tonterías¡Es complicadísima¡Incluso le cuesta al profesor Slughorn! Además, tarda demasiado en madurar.

- Oh.. – al pelirrojo no le paso desapercibido que su amiga miraba fijamente la entrada de la Torre. - ¿Esperas a alguien?

- ¡No¡Es decir a Harry!

El chico la miró inquisitivamente pero no agregó nada. Hermione tomó rápidamente "Teoría de la Magia Defensiva" y se escondió tras el, pero en media hora no cambió de página.

- ¿Han visto a Ginny? – gruñó una voz, y Hermione se sobresaltó.

- No, Dean.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no la veo.

- También nosotros – rezongó Ron.

- ¡Son las once de la noche¿Qué clase de hermano eres qué ella puede volver a la hora que quiere?

- ¿Quieres algo? – cortó Hermione al ver que Ron iba a golpearlo – Por qué estoy intentando leer.

- Quiero que me digan dónde está.

- ¡Grábate esto¡NO-LO-SABEMOS!

-¡Si lo saben¡Está con Potter¡Lo sé¡Por eso ustedes la encubren!

- ¿Estás preocupado? – rió una voz a sus espaldas.

Dean miró fijamente a los cuatro Merodeadores.

- Creeré en ustedes.

- Por qué no te queda más opción – puntualizó James – Somos seis contra uno.

- Peter no cuenta – susurró Sirius.

- Cinco, entonces.

- Cuándo llegue, díganle que quiero verla. Y a Potter también.- Furioso, Dean se dio vuelta y subió a su dormitorio.

- Imagino que en cuánto Harry venga, lo primero que hará será subir a ver que necesita Dean – ironizó Remus.

- Sí, seguramente – sonrió Sirius.

- ¿Creen que de verdad Ginny esté con Harry? – preguntó Ron con las orejas coloradas.

- ¡No1- gritó Hermione -¡Claro que no¿Cómo se te ocurre¡Estás loco¡Ellos jamás!

- Bien, ya entendí el punto.

Sólo James estaba callado, con la mirada puesta en el Mapa del Merodeador.

De repente, una sonrisa asomó a su rostro.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Sirius, y los tres Merodeadores se apretujaron frente al mapa.

En el Aula 6, Encantamientos, había dos puntitos. _"Harry Potter"_ y _"Ginevra Weasley"._

-

-

Aunque lo había intentado, no podía dormir, de forma que había optado por refugiarse en un Aula desierta para practicar algunos hechizos que había aprendido con Dumbledore. Seguramente iba a necesitarlos si iban a ir a destruir el Horcrux. Con un escalofrío recordó a los Inferi.

Estaba muy concentrado intentando recordar el hechizo cortante, cuando escuchó una puerta cerrarse. Se volvió con brusquedad, y vio a Ginny de pie.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Es que no puedo venir a verte?

- ¿Tu novio está de acuerdo con que hayas venido?

- ¡Deja de esquivar todo lo que yo digo! – gritó la pelirroja -¡Deja de meter a Dean en esto¡Lo has convertido en tu excusa para evadirme!

- No es cierto.

- ¡Si lo es¡Intentas convencerte de que no te acercas a mi por él¡La culpa es sólo tuya!

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Ginny?

La muchacha suspiró.

- He oído que te irás mañana.

- Por un tiempo, no definitivamente.

- ¿Vas a irte con Dumbledore?

- El vendrá a buscarme.

- Sabes que no me refería a eso.

El muchacho desvió los ojos.

- Sí. Me voy con él.

- ¿Estarás bien?

- Estaré con Dumbledore.

- Eso no contesta mi pregunta.

- Sí. Estaré bien.

- Promételo.

- Lo prometo. ¿Ahora puede irte?

- No.

- ¿Por qué no?

- No te creo. Prometes cosas que no crees poder cumplir. No voy a irme cuándo puede ser la última noche que estemos juntos.

- Ginny, nada va a pasarme, deja de...

- Hazme el amor.

El joven se atragantó.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya lo oíste. Esta puede ser la única noche que podamos estar juntos. No sabemos que es lo que puede pasar mañana. No quiero desperdiciarla y sé que tu tampoco. Quiero hacer el amor contigo Harry, siempre lo he querido.

Harry estaba estupefacto. Claro que había soñado con ese momento, que había fantaseado sobre él. Pero entre imaginarlo y hacerlo había una gran diferencia.

- Escucha Ginny, entiendo que estés preocupada...

- ¡No digas que sólo estoy preocupada¡Sabes que es más que eso¡Sabes lo que siento porque tu sientes lo mismo!

El muchacho hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse.

- Supongamos que tienes razón. Que siento lo mismo que tu. Eso no cambia nada. Ya te lo dije una vez. El tiempo que estuve fue como un sueño para mí. Y daría cualquier cosa por volver a soñarlo. Pero no quita, que tu corrieses peligro. Y no puedo permitir que eso pase. Porque si a ti te ocurriera algo yo...no podría soportarlo.

- ¡Maldición Harry¿Crees que Voldemort se detendrá a pensar en si estamos juntos o no?

¡A él sólo le importará lo que sientes¡Y si sintieras la mitad de lo que siento yo, entonces ya estaría sellado.

Por primera vez al chico le tembló la voz.

- ¿Sabes? Antes era como tú. Mi primer, segundo, tercer año. Creí que nada iba a pasarme. Entonces llegué a mi cuarto año. Vi a mis pesadillas cobrar forma. A Cedric Diggory morir. Y yo sobreviví. Mi perspectiva cambió. Pero, sin embargo, todavía no comprendía a lo que me enfrentaba. Por un tiempo me creí invencible. Pero eso cambió Ginny. Vi a mucha gente ser lastimada. Vi a mucha gente morir. Y no quiero seguir haciéndolo. No me molesta la idea de ser yo quién muera. Pero me aterra pensar que pudieran ser Ron y Hermione...y ya no hablemos de ti.

Pero la chica no lo había dejado terminar, porque se había arrojado a su brazos, que por inercia se habían abierto, y su boca buscaba ansiosamente la suya.

Por suerte, Harry había recobrado el sentido común, ya la había apartado, gritado que no quería volver a verla y se había ido.

Tardó unos segundos en comprender que eso sólo había ocurrido en su mente, y que en la realidad, estaba correspondiendo a su beso, y había la había estrechado contra sí.

N/A: Acá viene el lemmon, si nolo quieren leer, salten hacia la siguiente línea punteada

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El joven abrió su boca y le metió la lengua entre los labios; cuando éstos se abrieron, ejerció una suave presión para abrirlos más, introduciéndose dentro de ella y explorando con delicadeza el interior, sintiendo los dientes, haciéndole cosquillas en el paladar, enredando su lengua con la de ella y uniéndolas en un baile frenético.

Harry le echó la cabeza hacia atrás, besándole el cuello, pasándole su lengua por la garganta, y con la mano comenzó a desabrocharle la blusa. Entonces movió sus labios hasta la oreja de la joven y a lo largo de la mandíbula hasta encontrar su boca nuevamente.

Esta ves fue él quien se echó hacia atrás sujetándola por los hombros y sonrió. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta, y respiraba más aprisa. Terminó de desabrochar el último botón y le deslizó la camisa por debajo de la línea del busto. Se detuvo un instante para contemplar el contraste entre el negro sujetador y la palidez de su piel.

Se inclinó sobre ella al desabrocharlo y descubrir los jóvenes pechos erguidos, con sus areolas hinchadas, y sintió que su virilidad palpitaba. Le besó los hombros con la boca abierta y la lengua en movimiento, mientras ella se estremecía, y le acarició los brazos, quitándole la camisa. Le pasó las manos a lo largo de la columna vertebral y la lengua por el cuello y el pecho; al rodear la areola sintió que se contraía el pezón y lo succionó con suavidad. Ella jadeó pero no se retiró. Harry le succionó el otro pecho, le corrió la lengua hacia arriba hasta alcanzarle la boca, y mientras la besaba la echó hacia atrás.

- Harry – susurró.

Acarició su seno y le pasó la lengua por el cuello y el hombro. Encontró nuevamente el pezón, succionando más fuerte al oír que ella gemía y notó que su propia respiración se aceleraba.

Volvió a dedicarse a su boca enteramente, sintiendo como la pelirroja temblaba. Esta vez fue su turno de desabrocharle la camisa dejando el pecho masculino a la vista y comenzando a acariciarle la espalda. Harry se sintió desfallecer cuándo las delicadas manos femeninas la abandonaron y se introdujeron en su pantalón. Él no se quedó atrás y bajó el cierre de su falda, con ropa interior y todo.

La chica sintió la cálida y firme erección presionándole su estómago y una ola de orgullo la invadió, y liberó a Harry de la ropa que le quedaba.

El muchacho la sentó sobre el escritorio, y se dedicó a su cuello, succionando y dejándole marcas sonrosadas. Sin dejar de besarla separó sus piernas y movió su mano hacia la hendidura cálida entre los muslos de la joven y encontró el nódulo pequeñito y palpitante; Ginny dejó escapar un grito.

Succionándole el pezón y mordiéndoselo con suavidad, fue moviendo los dedos; la joven gimió y meneó las caderas, fue más abajo, sintió que ella ahogaba la respiración cuando halló el ombligo y que tensaba los músculos mientras él seguía más abajo y retrocedía del escritorio hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo. Entonces le apartó las piernas y probó por vez primera su sabor a sal penetrante. La respiración de Ginny estalló en un grito tembloroso; se puso a gemir con cada exhalación, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y adelante, avanzando las caderas para salir a su encuentro.

Con las manos la abrió del todo, lamió sus repliegues calientes, encontró el nódulo con la lengua y se puso a trabajarlo. Mientras ella gemía, meneando las caderas, la excitación del joven aumentaba, pero luchó por contenerse.

Cuando oyó que Ginny respiraba entre jadeos, se puso de pie, besando su frente y su rostro, se colocó entre sus piernas y guió su virilidad hacia el orificio intacto. Rechinó los dientes para dominarse mientras se introducía en la fuente cálida, húmeda y cerrada. Con un gemido, ella volvió a enredar los dedos en el cabello de él, reclamando sus labios y luego besándole el cuello, mordiéndolo con fiereza como había hecho Harry hacía unos momentos.

Mientras Ginny le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas, notó el obstáculo dentro de ella. Con el dedo, encontró nuevamente el nódulo y se movió adelante y atrás sólo un poco, hasta que los jadeos de ella se mezclaron con gritos, y sintió que se alzaban sus caderas. Entonces retrocedió un poco, empujó con fuerza y percibió que había roto la barrera mientras ella gritaba de placer, al mismo tiempo que oía su propio grito tenso al aliviar su necesidad exacerbada con espasmos estremecidos.

Entró y salió repetidamente, penetrando son fuertes embestidas sintiendo que su última esencia se había agotado, y cayó sobre ella. Se quedó tendido un momento con la cabeza sobre el pecho de ella, respirando fuerte, y luego se enderezó.

Ginny tenía el cabello húmedo pegado a la espalda, empapada en transpiración. La cabeza ladeada y los labio entreabiertos.

Volvió a besar su cuello y recorrió luego el canal entre sus pechos.

- Te amo – dijo de pronto con voz ronca.

- Lo dices porque acabas de acostarte conmigo – dijo ella con una sonrisa triste - ¿Le dices eso a todas con las que te acuestas?

Harry se echó hacia atrás como si la pelirroja le hubiese dado una bofetada. Con rapidez tomó sus hombros entre sus manos, con fuerza, casi con violencia.

- Escucha. Tú no eres otra. Eres única para mí.

- Harry yo...

Pero el muchacho volvió a sacudirla.

- Dime que me crees.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. Se sumergió en la profundidad de esos ojos esmeralda.

- Te creo.

Él la soltó y retrocedió. Miró primero los enrojecidos hombros de Ginny y luego a la marca de sus dientes en su cuello, dónde había algunas gotas de sangre.

- Lo siento – murmuró.

- No tienes que sentir nada. Me gustó muchísimo Harry.

- ¿Qué te sacudiera o que te mordiera?

La chica rió y Harry se sintió en el cielo.

- Ambas. – respondió, atrayéndolo hacia sí para besarlo.

Sintió sus pechos contra su piel desnuda y volvió a sentir palpitar su virilidad.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? – preguntó Ginny con un hilo de voz.

- Volveremos a la Sala Común – respondió.

- No me refiero es eso imbécil. ¿Qué será de nosotros?

- Ginny, no hay un nosotros, no por ahora al menos.

Ella se apartó furiosa.

- ¡Dijiste que era única!

Entonces notó que él no la miraba a los ojos y por primera vez cobró conciencia de su desnudez.

Rápidamente comenzó a vestirse, y Harry hizo lo mismo.

- Lo dije – cortó de pronto – Y en verdad lo pienso, es por eso que no voy a exponerme a hacerte daño.

- Harry. Te amo. Te amo desde que tengo diez años por el amor de dios. No voy a permitir que Voldemort o nadie nos impida estar juntos. Si no vuelves conmigo, pensaré que es porque quieres seguir con tus aventuras nocturnas.

- ¿Es un chantaje?

- Tómalo como quieras.

El joven colocó un mechón pelirrojo detrás de la oreja de la chica.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

- Jamás había estado tan segura de nada en mi vida – aseguró arrojándose a sus brazos – tú eres valiente, nadie lo duda. Pero hay otro tipo de valentía Harry. La valentía para pelear por lo que uno realmente quiere.

Harry la miró detenidamente por un largo rato. Luego suspiró.

- De acuerdo. Es tu decisión. Y...sé que sonará egoísta pero...me alegro.

Ginny esbozó una sonrisa.

- Ahora toma – dijo extendiéndole la capa de invisibilidad.

- ¿Para qué?

- Por si nos encontramos a tu novio por el camino – manifestó con amargura.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry agradeció a todos los dioses haber llevado la capa cuándo entró en la Sala Común.

- Vaya, vaya. Miren quién volvió – rió Sirius despatarrado en un sillón.

- Uh...ojitos verdes ha regresado – sonrió James que estaba sentado en otro, con una Lily risueña en el apoyabrazos.

Lupin estaba ahí también, aunque estaba serio, parecía más bien divertido. Y Hermione...

Hermione estaba de pie, con los labios apretados y el entrecejo fruncido.

Peter estaba confundido.

- ¿Me estaban esperando? – preguntó con una sonrisa inocente.

- Sí – respondió con furia Hermione.

- A ti y a tu acompañante – puntualizó James señalando el Mapa del Merodeador.

El muchacho tragó saliva.

- ¿Y Ron?

- Durmiendo – sonrió Remus – Gracias a un Desmaiaus cortesía de Hermione. Temíamos la su reacción si se enteraba que volvías a las dos de la madrugada después de haber estado con su hermana.

- ¡Sólo hablábamos!

Los ojos de los presentes vagaron desde el cabello más despeinado de lo usual hasta la camisa mal abrochada.

- Ya – sonrió Lily. –Tranquilo Harry. No serás el primer alumno, ni el último, que ha estado con otro en un aula vacía.

- ¿Con quién has estado tú? – preguntó James mirándola fijamente.

- Eso no te importa Potter.

- ¡Tengo que saberlo!

- No tienes que saber nada.

- ¿Podemos hablar de esto por la mañana? – suplicó Harry.

- Cuéntale a tu padrino Padfoot que pasó.

- ¡No!

- ¿O sea que pasó algo? – apuntó Remus.

- ¡No¡Si¡No!

- Tienes problemas para decidirte Harry – rió Lily, y hasta a Hermione le costó disimular la sonrisa.

- Yo me voy a dormir – murmuró Harry ruborizado y subió corriendo las escaleras, ante las carcajadas del grupo.

- Yo también – dijo Hermione – Debo estar bien despierta para regañarlo mañana. Buenas noches a todos.

Las risas todavía resonaban cuándo Peter habló.

- Muchachos ¿Qué tiene que haya estado hablando con Ginny Weasley?

Los cuatro lo miraron sin poder creer la pregunta.

- ¿Sabes Wormtail? deberían hacerte un monumento por tu estupidez – sentenció James.

--------------------------

R&R Porfa! (O voy a empezar a insultarlos!) (Era broma, era broma, jamás los insultaría, son mi inspiración y mis amigos)


	9. The Killing Game Part II

**_NUMEROSAS NOTAS DE AUTORA:_**

**PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON**

**Tuve muchos parciales y estudiar un montón! Casi ni pude respirar! Asi que aprovecho a que mi prima y Abby están jugando un juego ridículo que aparentemente consiste en combinar mas monosílabos con la palabra "Singularidad" creí oportuno actualizar.**

**La verdad, este capítulo me costó. (Y cómo!) y lo peor es que no está muy bueno. En fin. Actualizo Encantamientos.**

**Recomiendo el nuevo trabajo de mi prima (Si la misma inútil que juega al jueguito raro) llamado "Hija Prodigio", y cuando la parodia de Abby salga a la luz también la recomendaré.**

**El capítulo que viene, espero poder subirlo el Domingo o Lunes, o sino antes del Miércoles, será mejor. Mucho Harry/Ginny, y bastante Ron/Hermione. Y próximamente veremos una Navidad con los Merodeadores, (cuántos spoilers estoy dando!)**

**Los Ama**

**.María Lía.**

**REVIEWS PORFA! ESTE CAPÍTULO COSTÓ SANGRE!**

**PD: Escritura cursiva entre puntos** _: Ejemplo: _**Equivale a que hablan pársel.**

**

* * *

**

**The Killing Game**

**(Parte II)**

_… solo el hombre por sí mismo puede determinar el criterio sobre virtud y pecado, y no una autoridad que lo trascienda. Mentalmente, se basa en el principio de que lo "bueno" es aquello bueno para el hombre, y "malo" lo que le es nocivo. Siendo el único criterio de valor ético el bienestar del hombre._

_Erich Fromm, Ética y Psicoanálisis_

Dumbledore miraba a Harry, sentado en su despacho, con disimulada curiosidad. Había llegado veinte minutos antes, convencido de que era tarde, y por la forma constante (Y ligeramente insoportable) en la que se hacía sonar los dedos, estaba nervioso.

- ¿Ocurre algo señor Potter?

- No nada – respondió dando un brinco.

- Su notas han sido excelentes. No debería estar preocupado por lo que digan sus padres.

- ¿Mis padres? – repitió perplejo.

- ¿Es que no va a verlos?

- Sí, claro, por supuesto.- afirmó preguntándose dónde demonios estaba SU Dumbledore.

Con un golpe seco, su varita cayó al suelo. Rápidamente, el muchacho la levantó.

- ¿Me permite?

Harry apretó los dientes y se la tendió.

- Gracias.

El director la hizo girar entre los dedos, contemplándola interesado.

- Es una bonita varita.

- Sí, lo es – dijo volviendo a estirar la mano, pero el director no se la devolvió.

- El núcleo es de pluma de fénix ¿Verdad?

- Si, señor.

- Es bastante larga.

- Lo es, señor. A mi me resulta cómoda – murmuró extendiendo el brazo con más insistencia. Dumbledore sonrió, pero ligeramente perspicaz.

- Disculpe señor Potter. A los grandes magos nunca les agrada separarse de su varita. Siempre tienen enemigos mortales. Puede ser que sean atacados de un instante a otro.

- Eso supongo.

Harry reaccionó tarde. Dumbledore iba a volver a hablar cuando se escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

- Adelante – autorizó con un suspiro de frustración.

El anciano profesor Dumbledore de Harry entró con paso enérgico al despacho.

El Dumbledore del pasado y Harry se levantaron al verlo entrar.

- Profesor Dumbledore – saludó Albus inclinando la cabeza – Harry – dijo sonriendo apoyándole una mano en el hombro.

- Estábamos conversando con el señor Potter – sonrió el director – Tiene una varita fascinante.

- Si ¿Verdad? – dijo devolviendo la sonrisa – Y también tiene un mano muy hábil para manejarla. Si no es mucha molestia profesor, necesitaría las calificaciones de los alumnos. La profesora McGonagall está trabajando en la lista de los EXTASIS que rendirán.

- Desde luego. ¿Ya tienen la forma de trasladar a los alumnos?

- Estamos trabajando en ella. Tenemos una idea, pero es muy arriesgada y no queremos exponerlos hasta estar seguros.

- Naturalmente.

- Ahora, espero nos disculpe, pero no tenemos tiempo que perder.

- Buena suerte.

- Gracias – y sin darle a Harry tiempo de decir una palabra, lo sujetó de un brazo y el joven sintió como era oprimido por la conocida sensación de la desaparición.

* * *

Ligeramente aturdido, Harry se sentó en la silla de la que acababa de levantarse hacía unos minutos.

- ¿Contento de estar en tu tiempo, Harry?- preguntó sonriéndole por arriba de sus anteojos de media luna.

- Si, señor.

- Espero que tú y esa familia tuya no estén portándose demasiado mal.

- Por supuesto que no.

- Lo imaginé, además Fawkes prometió que los mantendría vigilados.

Harry recordó que las contadas veces que lo había visto, era porque había bajado a comer parte de su cena. Evidentemente el fénix no consideraba necesaria su presencia.

- Claro que si, señor.

- En ese caso, tengo noticias interesantes para ti.

- Señor, yo tengo algo que contarle.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Tal vez no es muy importante, pero aún así. Yo, tuve un sueño, pero no fue un sueño...

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con Voldemort?

- No, bueno, supongo. Vi a una...mujer.

El director frunció imperceptiblemente el entrecejo.

- ¿La conocías¿La habías visto antes?

- No, señor. De todas formas, yo no pude ver su rostro, pero estoy seguro de que no la conozco. Sin embargo, algo en ella me era familiar. Como si la conociera, pero no lo hago. No sé si me entiende.

- Lo hago. ¿Qué te dijo?

- Me habló de Voldemort. Que tenía que vencerlo. Que los que viajamos por el tiempo lo hicimos por accidente. Que no creía que las cosas debieran salir así. También mencionó algo que usted me dijo al año pasado, que en secreto Voldemort le temía a la oscuridad y a la muerte. Y me dijo que la Magia Negra no existía. Que era sólo Magia mal empleada.

- Esa es una forma muy particular de verla. La Magia Negra es útil. Pero peligrosa. Cuándo las personas hacen cosas superiores a sus fuerzas, puede terminar de dos maneras. O te superas a ti mismo, o eventualmente, eres superado por ellas, y las Artes Oscuras te consumen.

- ¿Voldemort fue consumido por ellas?

- No, Harry, y eso lo vuelve aún más peligroso. El hace exactamente lo que quiere hacer.

- Ella, la mujer de mi sueño. Me dejó esto – dijo tendiéndole el anillo.

Con curiosidad, Dumbledore lo tomó, y dejó escapar un largo silbido.

- Brillante.

- ¿Qué es señor?

- Esto Harry, es nada más y nada menos que un anillo.

El muchacho arqueó las cejas y el director se lo devolvió.

- De verdad.

- Oh, vaya. Por un instante pensé que sería algo más...

- ¿Concluyente? Esperabas respuestas, Harry, pero utiliza el sentido común. Si no te dejó ver su rostro, no iba a dejar que supieras su identidad.

- No lo había pensado.

- De todas formas, escucha sus consejos, pero síguelos sólo si los consideras apropiados. No hagas nada que no vaya con tu forma de ser.

Harry asintió.

- Ahora, muchacho, vamos al punto de esta reunión. La copa de Hufflepuff.

- ¿Sabe dónde está?

- Lo sé desde hace mucho. Al igual que el anillo de Marvolo se encontraba en casa de los Gaunt, la copa se encuentra en la casa abandonada de Hepzibah Smith. Ahora te explicaré por qué.

" Fue en ese lugar dónde, como sin duda recodarás, Hepzibah le mostró a Tom Riddle en relicario de Slytherin. Ahí, el escuchó lo poco que sabía, y aún sabe, de su madre hechicera. Descubrió que Mérope había pasado sus últimos días mendigando y andrajosa, vendiendo su tesoro familiar mas preciado. Es por eso que ese lugar tiene un significado para él. Más tarde, supo cómo había abandonado a su familia y que su padre la había abandonado. Pero se podría decir, que en esa casa, comenzó a conocerse a sí mismo.

- Pero no tiene sentido...

- Tiene todo el sentido Harry. Allí supo con certeza que era el heredero de Slytherin, y que la apertura de la Cámara de los Secretos no fue incidental.

- Era el lugar perfecto.

- Me alegro que los comprendas. ¿Vendrás conmigo? Es sí lo deseas, por supuesto. Ya lo sabes.

- Por supuesto que lo haré – dijo sacando la capa invisible del bolsillo, mostrándole que estaba preparado.

Dumbledore sonrió.

- Espérame afuera un momento Harry, por favor.

El muchacho asintió perplejo. Cuándo la puerta se cerró. El director garabateó rápidamente una nota.

"_Tu y yo hablaremos cuándo vuelva jovencita_" se alcanzó a leer antes de que la arrojase a las llamas verdes.

* * *

Aparecieron en lo que sin duda era un pueblo fantasma.

- Los pobladores de esta ciudad la abandonaron hace mucho tiempo

- ¿Luego de la muerte de la señora Smith?

- No. Aunque sin duda fue un mal presagio. En éste pueblo vivían tanto magos como muggles. Aunque los muggles desconocían la verdadera identidad de sus vecinos, se habían acostumbrado a sus excentricidades y convivían en armonía. Pero un grupo de Mortífagos, liderado por Voldemort en persona, atacó la ciudad. La mansión de Hepzibah Smith fue una de las pocas que quedaron en pie. Para cuando el Ministerio y la Orden llegó, fue demasiado tarde.

- ¿No hubo...sobrevivientes?

- Tres. Una anciano que falleció hace unos años, y dos niñas, una hechicera y una muggle. Los tíos se la señorita Granger fueron una de las víctimas.

- No lo sabía.

- Dudo que ella lo sepa. Ahora Harry, conoces las reglas ¿verdad? Obedecerás todas mis órdenes.

- Por supuesto –dijo el muchacho sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

- Fantástico. Por aquí.

El muchacho sentía un escalofrío cada vez que doblaban por una calle. Y cuando se paró delante de la puerta de madera con un tejón grabado, temió no poder contener las náuseas.

No todo estaba igual que en el pensadero. Evidentemente, los parientes de la anciana se habían llevado gran cantidad de cosas.

- Este lugar no está tan vigilado como la casa de los Gaunt – murmuró para sí mismo Dumbledore – Evidentemente Tom volvió a subestimarnos. Mira Harry, voy a enseñarte algo.

Obedientemente, el joven se acercó.

- Extiende tus manos – indicó el anciano haciendo lo mismo.

Inmediatamente, un golpe los arrojó varios metros hacia atrás.

- Es un campo de energía. Muy poderoso, y no será fácil evadirlo. Ahora, tócalo lentamente, no hagas ningún movimiento brusco.

Con recelo, Harry posó las yemas de los dedos sobre la invisible pared.

Una sensación hormigueante lo recorrió.

- Eso que notas, es un rastro de magia. El rastro de Tom Riddle.

- Ya veo. ¿Cómo haremos para atravesar el muro?

- ¿Alguna idea?

Harry sacó la varita y la deslizó sobre la piel de la mano, haciendo brotar sangre. Apoyó la mano sobre el muro, pero nada sucedió.

- La sangre no funciona – susurró.

- No. Voldemort no es tan tonto como para poner las mismas defensas en todos sus Horcruxes.

- Pero aún así, él intentaría que la persona que va a entrar aquí se debilitase.

- Sí.

El muchacho probó diferentes métodos durante una hora. En algunos casos, Dumbledore sonreía con indulgencia, en otros, lucía verdaderamente impresionado.

Harto, Harry guardó la varita en el bolsillo.

- ¿Te diste por vencido? – preguntó Dumbledore inquisitivo.

- No. Voy a atravesar esta barrera.

- ¿No es lo que intentaste hacer recién?

Sin contestar, Harry apoyó ambas manos contra el muro. Nuevamente sintió la sacudida pero esta vez, toda su mente trabajaba en repelerla.

Las piernas del chico comenzaron a temblar, y Harry recordó cuando intentaba conseguir un Patronus.

Debía conseguir derribar ese campo de energía. Cuánto antes lo hiciera, antes podría volver con sus padres. Con Ron. Con Hermione.

Con Ginny.

Su manos comenzaron a resplandecer con un suave tono dorado, y el muchacho empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Se escuchó un sonido como de vidrio rajarse, y el muro desapareció.

Dolorido y cansado, Harry tuvo dificultades para mantenerse en pie.

- Vaya Harry. Eso fue impresionante. Mucho más de lo que yo había pensado originariamente.

- ¿Qué había pensado, señor?

- Aparecernos del otro lado.

El joven lo miró estupefacto. Por un instante se preguntó si el director estaba bromeando. Sí, decidió. TENÏA que ser una broma.

Avanzaron en tinieblas por las habitaciones. Harry quiso prender la luz de su varita pero algo lo detuvo.

A medida que iban avanzando por lo que parecían pasillos interminables, comenzaron a escuchar un sonido. Era difícil de identificar. Era el sonido algo arrastrándose, silbando, estremeciéndose.

- Ehhh ¿Profesor?

- Dime Harry.

- ¿Cree que podríamos iluminar un poco?

- Oh, por supuesto.

El muchacho levantó un poco la varita y susurró _Lumos!_

Una nido de serpiente reptaban por lo que parecía un pozo ciego, a uno metros delante de una puerta.

El director, como siempre estaba sereno y sonriente. Harry barajó la posibilidad de que fuese Bellatrix Lestrange disfrazada de Dumbledore intentando matarlo de un paro cardíaco.

- Naturalmente, Voldemort ha encontrado que esta defensa es muy efectiva.

- ¿No podemos levitar sobre ellas?

El director tomó una vasija que había sobre una mesa y con la varita la hizo levitar sobre el pozo.

Inmediatamente, la serpientes se desenroscaron y enredaron alrededor del jarrón. Estrujándolo.

- Evidentemente no – se auto contestó Harry - ¿Cuánta profundidad tendrá el pozo?

- Bastante. Imagina que ahí dentro hay miles de serpientes.

- Si les ordeno que no nos ataquen¿No lo harán?

- Técnicamente, el único que podría entrar aquí sería Voldemort. Considero que sería muy probable que te obedezcan. Tu rastro de magia y el suyo son casi idénticos.

Desalmado antes aquella declaración, el chico avanzó uno metros.

_-: Apártense:_

Un gran reptil (N/A: Léase Serpiente, el tema es que necesito sinónimos porque esto está quedando fatal) negro salió del pozo y se colocó a la altura de los ojos de Harry. El muchacho tragó saliva.

_- ¿Quién eres tú, humano, para dar órdenes:_

Maldición. Actúa como Voldemort. Actúa Como Voldemort.

_- :Tú no preguntas. Sólo obedeces –_escupió Harry sacando la varita_ – Apártate, tú y los demás, o este sitio no necesitará que lo cuiden.:_

_- Si amo - _

Harry suspiró al ver cómo las serpientes se apartaban del pozo. Definitivamente, esa fosa no tenía límites.

- Bien hecho Harry. Ahora... – con un suave movimiento de varita los elevó unos centímetros por el aire, mientras el joven intentaba no mirar hacia abajo y contener las nauseas – aquí estamos.

Con una floritura, el director abrió la puerta, y ambos entraron por ella.

Por primera vez en su vida, Harry sintió la corriente de magia de Tom Riddle, y se preguntó cómo demonios no la había sentido en la cueva.

- No estabas preparado – cortó Dumbledore sus pensamientos – no todos pueden detectarla. No es que Voldemort sea tan estúpido como para no disfrazar su rastro de magia. Es que tu desgraciadamente la has soportado mucho tiempo. También yo la conozco, ya te dije, fui su profesor. Volviendo al tema de los Horcruxes – dijo deteniéndose delante de lo que parecía ser una caja fuerte de plata – Tom Riddle volvió a dejar la copa dónde estaba originariamente, protegida por lo mismos encantamientos que una vez Hepzibah Smith utilizó en vano. Éstos encantamientos puedo deshacerlos yo, tu no te preocupes por eso. Pero no toques nada.

Asintiendo, Harry comenzó a recorrer nervioso la habitación. Quería irse cuanto antes. Miró con atención las paredes. Estaban ligeramente chamuscadas, como si algo hubiese explotado.

- Listo – anunció el director minutos más tarde, abriendo la caja. Del interior, sacó un estuche de terciopelo rojo donde descansaba la copa de oro. – Ahora Harry, este es un hechizo un poco complicado. Naturalmente, que como hiciste tu en tu segundo año, podrías destruirlo, o mediante un hechizo. Pero creo que a Hogwarts le interesaría tener esto, de forma que intentaré dañarla lo menos posible- explicó arremangándose.

Sujetó la varita en alto y dijo claramente:

- Excipio!

La copa de quebró desde el borde hasta el pie y quedó envuelta por una densa humareda negra. Surgió un grito y luego terminó. LA copa quedo reposando como hasta hacía unos minutos.

Albus se acercó y la sujetó por un asa. Luego se la tendió a Harry.

- Ahora, es una copa normal.

Harry la tomó y la examinó.

Luego de la devolvió.

Ambos salieron y atravesaron la fosa de serpientes, que se cerró tras ellos. El camino del pueblo, sin embargo, fue tan lúgubre como cuando entraron.

- Estoy seguro de que a Minerva le encantará – sonrió el anciano – Adora estas cosas.

Entonces una voz surgió de las tinieblas, y a la luz de media luna, pudieron ver una figura apuntándoles con la varita.

- Que lástima que ustedes no estarán vivos para verla.

El mortífago avanzo. A través de la máscara pudieron percibir que tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Dumbledore le sonrió con tranquilidad.

- ¿Nos seguías?

- No – respondió el Mortífago – Y dado que van a morir, supongo que habrá problema en que les cuente que El Señor de las Tinieblas me encomendó vigilar York. Entonces vi que alguien se aparecía aquí. Me llamó la atención. Este pueblo está abandonado. Muchos piensan que está embrujado. Y estaba en lo correcto. El Señor de las Tinieblas estará más que complacido al saber que Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter están muertos. Gracias a mi. Seré su más fiel servidor. Cumplirá todos mis deseos.

El anciano le dedicó una gélida sonrisa.

- Curiosamente, todos vosotros, los Mortífagos, creen que son su más fiel servidor. ¿Interesante, verdad? Hace tres años, Barty Crouch junior juraba que recibiría más honores que nadie. Hace dos, Bellatrix gritaba en medio del Ministerio que ella verdadera seguidora. Sin ir más lejos, el años pasado Lucius Malfoy declaró que nadie conocía a Lord Voldemort tanto como él. Tú eres el siguiente en la lista.

Chispas rojas salieron de la varita del mortífago.

- No soy uno cualquiera. Adios, profesor. Fue un placer haberlo conocido.

Harry no pudo definir con claridad cuándo el mortífago gritó "¡Avada Kedavra!". Lo único que supo fue que inconscientemente se colocó delante de Dumbledore.

En cámara lenta, vio el rayo verde salir de la varita del mortífago. En un acto reflejo, extendió las manos. Al menos Dumbledore seguiría vivo. Lástima Ginny. ¡Cuánto le hubiese gustado verla una vez más! Hablarle. Besarla.

El rayo tocó sus manos. Un calor desagradable le subió por los brazos hasta el codo. Algo andaba mal. El debería haber muerto instantáneamente.

"¡Las manos Harry!" – gritó una voz dentro de su cabeza – "¡Usa tus manos!"

Tan desesperado que era capaz de hacer lo que una voz misteriosa le ordenase dentro se su propio cerebro el muchacho concentró toda su energía en sus manos.

El calor se concentró en sus manos, formando una bola verde, que iluminaba la cara de estupefacción del mortífago, y si Harry hubiese volteado, hubiera visto la misma expresión en la de Dumbledore.

Volteó las manos. Cada milímetro le costaba. Y luego, concentrando cada célula de su cuerpo, empujó. La bola de luz verde salió disparada de sus manos y dio de frente sobre el cuerpo atónito del mortífago.

Hubo un ruido escalofriante, como si un río invisible atravesara el desierto pueblo. Luego un resplandor, y el cuerpo cayó sin vida al suelo con un golpe seco.

El adolescente, tembloroso y agotado se dirigió hacia el mortífago y se arrodilló a su lado.

Unos minutos después, Dumbledore se acercó dubitativo a su alumno.

-¿Harry?

Pero el joven no dio señales de haberlo oído. Seguía con la vista fija en el cadáver que tenía delante. Con una mano temblorosa, le sacó la máscara.

El rostro blanco como el mármol miraba hacia el cielo, hacia las estrellas, con unos ojos vacíos, sin luz ni vida.

El rostro blanco de McNair.

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla del muchacho.

- ¿Harry? – preguntó otra vez.

- ¿Qué he hecho? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- Has salvado mi vida, Harry.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

- Lo he asesinado.

- Harry...

- Él no tenía idea que yo estaba aquí. No fue justo.

- No fue a sangre fría si es lo que te preocupa. El iba a matarte. Eras tú o él. No tenías alternativa.

- Siempre hay una alternativa.

El anciano profesor posó su mano en el hombre de Harry.

- Vivimos en un mundo cruel. Dónde muchas veces, la elección es matar o morir. No es justo, no es natural y no es agradable.

- Entonces – por primera vez a Harry le tembló la voz, mientras se ponía de pie – lo que dice es que debo sentirme orgulloso ¿Cierto? Feliz. ¡No cualquiera podría haberlo hecho¡ Miren todos¡El gran Harry Potter finamente ha asesinado un Mortífago¡Uno menos¡Restan trescientos!

- Debes sentirte orgulloso de sentir culpa, Harry. Él intentó matarte, te torturó, y aún así sientes lástima por él, sientes tristeza y remordimientos por su muerte. Lo repito. O morías tú, o moría el.

- Eso no lo justifica.

- Tal vez no, pero tal vez, ahora, en la muerte, alcance la paz que no alcanzó en la vida.

- Me gustaría alcanzar esa paz – murmuró el muchacho.

- Algún día todos la alcanzaremos, no tengas ninguna duda. El Destino es así.

- A veces el Destino se equivoca, señor. Pudo ser muchas cosas, pero no mereció morir así. ¿A cuántas personas más tendré que matar? Con Voldemort ya son dos. – En ese instante, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Y él era incapaz de detenerlas.

Y Dumbledore hizo algo que jamás había hecho. Atrajo al muchacho contra sí, abrazándolo.

Esta vez Harry dejó salir sus emociones. Mientras sollozaba desconsoladamente sobre su profesor, el torrente de sentimientos afloraba cada vez más. Finalmente, aún con la respiración entrecortada, se separó del Director.

- Lo..siento, yo..

- ¿Eres humano¿Y por eso cometiste la aberración de demostrar lo que sientes? No siempre tienes que disimular, ni construir una muralla alrededor de ti mismo, para que los demás no vean cuán afligido y asustado estás.

- Yo no...

- Estás afligido porque sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer. Y asustado porque no sabes si tendrás el valor de hacerlo. Porque sientes que cargas el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros. Y afligido otra vez, porque sabes que realmente es así.

Harry no encontró respuesta para eso. Tal vez porque era cierto.

- Sólo quiero ser normal – susurró Harry – Y cada vez que lo hago, me siento un impostor, un farsante. Juego a ser una persona, hasta que pasa algo como esto. Y ahí comprendo que todo es un teatro. Estos meses que pasé en el pasado fueron...maravillosos. Allí no era el Elegido, ni el Niño-que-sobrevivió. Ahí era, simplemente, Harry Potter. Y entonces, salgo del cielo y paso por el purgatorio y el infierno. Para volver al cielo, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

- Permanece el fin de semana en éste tiempo – aconsejó Dumbledore – intenta relajarte. No te pediré que olvides lo que ocurrió aquí hoy. Porque hacerlo sería estúpido. Tan sólo acéptalo. Y supéralo. Como has superado tantas cosas.

Al muchacho asintió.

- Lo haré. No me siento con ganas para volver hoy.

- Será lo mejor. Y, Harry. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Como lo estarían tus padres y Sirius.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Gente! Han llegado hasta acá!**

**Jaja. Bueno, primero. Por si no lo notaron, en la primera parte, entre Harry y el Dumbledore del pasado, Dumbledore le tendió una trampa a Harry, en la que El Elegido cayó como el peor! (Siempre tienen enemigos mortales. Puede ser que sean atacados de un instante a otro.- Eso supongo.)**

**Es decir. Dumbledore ya sabe que hay algo raro con él. Pero no que es sepa ni por asomo que es "El Niño que Sobrevivió".**

**Y para dejarlos pensando...**

**¿Notaron que cada vez que Harry hace algún tipo de cosa rara es cuando piensa en Ginny? Epa!**

**Dicen que llegamos, no creo a las 100, pero al menos a las 90 RR?**

**.María Lía.**


	10. Fin de la Primera Parte

**Este es un fragmento muy breve, que sirve como conclusión a la primera parte de este FanFic. Aún no se exactamente en cuántas partes de va a dividir. Pero tienen un propósito en particular.**

**En este mismo momento estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo. Así que en un par de horas (a más tardar) la subo!1 Quedénse despiertos!**

**Los amo**

**- María Lía -**

**

* * *

**

**Epílogo**

**Primera Parte**

_¡ Oh, cobarde conciencia, cómo me afliges¡La Luz despide resplandores azulencos¡Es la hora de la medianoche mortal¡Un sudor frío empapa mis temblorosas carnes¡Cómo¡Tengo miedo de mi mismo! ... ¿Hay aquí algún asesino? No...¡Sí¡Yo¡Huyamos pues¿Cómo¿De mi mismo? ... Debería odiarme por las infames acciones que he cometido. ... ¡El asesinato, el horrendo asesinato hasta el más feroz extremo! ... ¡Y si muero, ningún alma tendrá piedad de mí¿Y por que habría de tenerla¡Si yo mismo no he tenido piedad de mí!_

_W. Shakespeare, La Tragedia de Ricardo III_

_-------_

El dormitorio estaba a oscuras. Sin embargo, cuándo entró, notó que la única ocupante de aquel cuarto estaba despierta.

- ¿Qué ocurre Dobby? – preguntó con una voz dura y metálica.

- Señorita, el profesor Dumbledore, señorita, quiere verla.

La muchacha suspiró.

- Supongo que debo ir ¿Cierto?

- Dobby aconsejaría que sí señorita. Señorita...

- ¿Sí?

- El profesor Dumbledore está furioso señorita.

- Lo imagino. Tú no te preocupes. Yo me haré cargo.

- Sí señorita. Para Dobby...es un honor conocerla.

Se escuchó un sonido, y el elfo intuyó que ella se había incorporado de la cama.

- También ha mi me ha hecho muy feliz conocerte Dobby. Ahora, voy a ir a ver ese director tuyo.

- Si señorita.

Con gesto cansado, la mujer salió del dormitorio. Los rítmicos golpes de sus zapatos no se detuvieron hasta que llegó a la gárgola.

- Brujas Fritas.

Se paró indecisa delante del umbral de la puerta, pasando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro. Finalmente, con resignación abrió la puerta.

- ¿Es qué tu padre no te ha enseñado a golpear antes de entrar? – preguntó sin sonreír Dumbledore.

- Mi padre me enseñó a no perder el tiempo, profesor.

- Evidentemente también te dio una bonita cuota de ironía.

- Esa la adquirí yo sola.

- ¿Tienes respuesta para todo?

- Sólo para las preguntas estúpidas señor. Dígame lo que tenga que decirme.

- Ha sido un bonito truco tuyo de aparición.

- ¿Disculpe?

- ¡Aparecértele a Harry¡Por el Amor de Dios¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

- Intento ayudarlo a ganar esta guerra.

- Explícaselo al chico de diecisiete años tendido en la enfermería con complejo de asesino.

- Antes que esto termine, él habrá cumplido cada uno de los pecados capitales, como todos nosotros.

- Lo que justamente intento evitar.

- Le doy noticias. No podrá. Las cosas ya tienen un curso fijo, y van a seguirlo, para eso estoy aquí.

- Estás aquí porque te sientes culpable. Sólo por eso. Cometiste un error. Acéptalo. A menos que quieras contarme cuál es el auténtico motivo.

La jovencita arqueó una ceja y tomó aire.

- Mi futuro cuelga de un hilo. Siempre lo ha hecho. Ahora más que nunca. Hubo un maldito experimento en el Ministerio. Las consecuencias son éstas. Una inversión temporal.

- Esa parte la conozco. Pero no hubieras venido a menos que tuvieses un interés casi...personal diría, y estás tan decidida a conseguirlo que serías capaz de traumar de por vida a Harry Potter.

- ¡Es absurdo! Él no sufrirá un trauma por esto. ¿Arrepentimiento? Tal vez. No más que eso. Disculpe como suena, pero sin mis intereses personales, morirán más personas de la que usted siquiera podría imaginar.

- Eres egoísta.

- ¿Egoísta¡Estoy hablando de salvar vidas!

- Vidas de personas sin nombre, sin rostro, en un futuro hipotético. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que arregles todo. Pero no a costa de Harry.

- Harry Potter no sufrirá en forma permanente se lo aseguro. Profesor, utilice sus métodos, yo usaré los mío. Veremos cuál resulta mejor.

El director negó con la cabeza mientras veía salir a la muchacha.

- Te pareces tanto a tus padres...


	11. Someone To Watch Over Me

_Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, es que los exámenes finales me están volviendo loca!  
Espero poder volver a actualizar pronto. Estos es sólo un capítulo de transición, y no es muy importante para la trama, pero personalmente me gustó como quedo. Espero que a esutdes también._

_Muchos besos,_

_María Lía _

PD: Les invito a unirse a una comunidad de escritores llamada The Writters Conspiracy, que organizaron mi prima y unas amigas. Dentro de un tiempo, cuando empieze las actividades regulares, con mi hermana ayudaremos a los escritores que recién empiezan con técnicas de escritura y esas cosas. La idea me parece buena. La dirección es, sin espacios

h t t p / g r o u p s . m s n . c o m / T h e W r i t t e r s C o n s p i r a c y

* * *

**_SEGUNDA PARTE_**

**_Someone To Watch Over Me  
_**

_Although I may not be the man  
( Aunque yo no sea el hombre)_

_Some girls think of as handsome  
(Que muchas mujeres tienen como su ideal)_

_But to her heart  
(Para su corazón)_

_I carry the key  
(Yo guardo la llave)  
And this world would be like heaven, if she'd  
(Y yo podré hacer que este mundo sea como el cielo)_

_Follow my lead, oh how I need  
(Y la pondre delante de todo, oh como necesito,)_

_Someone to watch over me_

_( A alguien que vea por mi)_

_Frank Sinatra – Someone to Watch Over Me_

_---_

Se sentó por un instante en la balaustrada. Evidentemente, Laurana había dedicado una gran parte del tiempo que ellos habían pasado en Hogwarts para remodelar.

Por un breve instante, se preguntó si ella estaba al tanto de su relación con Ginny, y si ese era el motivo por el cuál su habitación era ahora individual.

Harry no tenía porqué saber que Laurana Potter, a sus 41 años, y trabajando desde los 19 en el Departamento de Misterios, era una mujer de una sensibilidad exquisita, que había sido educada, sino para inefable, si para distinguida-esposa-de-sangre-pura, y, por lo tanto, estaba perfectamente entrenada para detectar cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal en su casa y familia.

Harry Potter no era la excepción.

Siempre había disfrutado dormir hasta tarde. Bien, vale, la mayor parte de las veces dormía tanto porque se quedaba hasta bien entrada la noche "merodeando" por el castillo, pero independientemente de eso, era muy agradable en envolverse en las sábanas y saber que le quedaban varias horas por delante para dormir.

Sin embargo, hacía varios días que no podía conciliar el sueño. Las pesadillas lo atormentaban una y otra vez.

No había tenido el valor para contarles la verdad a Ron y a Hermione, aunque tenía la sensación de que ambos sospechaban que algo había ocurrido. Pero siempre había sido así. Por eso, ellos eran sus mejores amigos.

También había conocido a su abuelo, Adam Potter. No había podido evitar recordar que lo había visto una vez, siete años atrás, en un espejo encantado.

Para sorpresa y diversión de todos, Laurana trataba a Adam de la misma forma que a James y a Sirius.

Pero no todo era malo.

Al contrario.

Esa Navidad, Laurana había decidido que fuera la mejor en las vidas de todos ellos, y se estaba esforzando concienzudamente. De hecho, Lily pasaría las vacaciones de Navidad con ellos, para que pasara más tiempo con su futuro hijo. Pero como la joven se resistía a abandonar a su familia para navidad, Laurana había decidido invitar a la familia Evans a pasar Nochebuena.

Era la primera vez que había muggles en la casa, y tanto ella como Adam estaban encantados, y se esmeraban en quitar algunos rasgos mágicos en la casa que podían resultar atemorizantes, como el espejo que gritaba, y en convencer a los cuadros de que se quedasen quietos.

Pero algunos se resistían.

La noche anterior, sin ir más lejos, Ismena Black, madre de Laurana, había puesto el grito en el cielo desde su cuadro en un pasillo. Sin mucho remordimiento, su hija había descolgado en cuadro y lo había metido a patadas dentro de la alacena, entre las risas de los habitantes de la casa.

- Otro Black que va a ser borrado del árbol genealógico – había suspirado Sirius en esa oportunidad, y como única respuesta, recibió un zapatillazo en la cabeza.

Harry amaba la vista desde la terraza. Veía el prado que rodeaba la casa y el resto del Valle de Godric. Era un pueblo pequeño, señorial pero no despampanante. Anotó mentalmente que cuándo llegase al futuro, reacondicionaría la casa. Tal vez no para vivir en ella, pero era una lástima que se perdiesen tantos recuerdos.

Se preguntó en dónde habrían muerto sus padres, y un escalofrío lo recorrió. Mejor no pensar en eso. Debía pensar en los buenos momentos.

No pudo reprimir una carcajada al recordar cuándo 10 bombas fétidas estallaron por error en la sala. Laurana había encantado una escoba para que golpease a James y Sirius. El hechizo funcionó y la escoba los persiguió hasta las afueras del pueblo.

- Quién a solas se ríe...

El muchacho se dio vuelta y sonrió al ver a Ron y Hermione. Ambos se sentaron con él.

- ¿Así que escapando de la tiranía de tu futura abuela, eh amigo? – bromeó Ron.

- ¿Tiranía?

- Hoy viene Lily y sus padres.

- Y su hermana – recordó Harry con amargura.

- En fin , la cuestión es que Laurana está torturando al resto de la familia para que acomode la casa – explicó Hermione. – Ni siquiera Remus y Tonks, que llegaron esta mañana, pudieron escapar.

- ¿Ah no?

- No – dijeron en polifonía – Tonks está hechizando cuadros (Ya tiró tres y rompió uno) y Remus está ayudando a Laurana a cocinar.

- Apuesto a que se están divirtiendo – rió Harry.

- Se... Sirius se está bañando desde hace dos horas. James está terminando un larguísimo ensayo de Geografía mágica. Lo más curioso, es que no tenemos una asignatura llamada Geografía mágica. Como sea, Laurana amenazó con que si no bajaban en quince minutos se quedarían sin postre. Dice que lo mismo va para ti.

El joven palideció.

- ¿Y que hay de ustedes y Ginny?

- Ginny fue a comprar flores para hacer centros de mesa, y sospecho que dará una larga vuelta al pueblo. Y en cuanto a nosotros, según Laurana somos los invitados, y no tenemos que trabajar.

- ¿Adam?

- Encerrado en su estudio.

- Maldición.

Caminando como res al matadero, provocando las risas de Ron y Hermione, se dirigieron a la cocina.

Una Laurana hiperactiva los recibió no muy efusivamente mientras daba órdenes a un muy abatido Remus.

- No, bate los huevos más fuerte¿Dónde está la fuerza de los licántropos por el amor de Dios?..Sí, así está bien. Ron, Hermione, descansen criaturas, pero no molesten. Tu Harry cielo, limpia la mesa por favor. ¿Dónde están los dos monstruos? – les preguntó bruscamente.

- Ellos...

- ¡POTTER! – gritó el dirección a las escaleras.

- ¿Sí mamá? – respondió James con dulzura, pero sin asomarse.

- Ayuda a Harry a limpiar y a poner la mesa. Dile a Sirius que ayude a menos que quiera que lo ate a la puerta.

- Ni que fuera un perro mamá – respondió James, causando las risas de Remus y el trío.

- Pues lo parece. De hecho, el otro día encontré un pulga en su almohada. ¿Qué clase de compañías frecuenta?

- No son buenas...El otro día salió con una Slytherin.

- Potter, yo soy Slytherin así que no ofendas a mi casa aquí – gruñó.

- ¿Eres Slytherin? – preguntaron los tres amigos atónitos.

- Soy una Black – declaró ella. – Los Black vamos a Slytherin.

- Sirius no.

- Sirius es deforme – sentenció. Ahora pongan la mesa- AHORA.

- No puedo creer que estés tan orgullosa de ser una Black – afirmó Sirius apareciendo de quién-sabe-dónde.

- James, Harry¿ustedes están orgullosos de ser Potter cierto?

- Sí.

- Bueno, yo estoy orgullosa de ser una Black.

Entonces un chillido rasgó al aire.

- ¡MENTIROSA¡TRAIDORA A LA SENGRE¡RECIBIENDO MUGGLES EN TU CASA¡PARA ESO TE EDUQUÉ!

Las mejillas de Laurana enrojecieron y se volvió hacia la alacena.

- ¡CÁLLATE VIEJA LOCA¡NADIE PIDIÓ TU OPINIÓN!

-¡IRRESPETUOSA¡MALEDUCADA¡CHIQUILLA IMBÉCIL!

- ¡¡¡VOY A DESTROZARTE MALDITO cuadro!!!! –gritó fuera de sí lanzándose hacia la alacena.

Media hora después, en la casa reinaba una paz relativa.

Muy Relativa, pero al menos, la mesa estaba puesta.

Ginny, ya había vuelto, y con un poco de ayuda por parte de Hermione, habían hecho unos preciosos centro de mesas, aunque no dejaban de ser criticados constantemente por James, Sirius y Adam.

- ¿Vamos a caminar? – propuso Harry.

- Vamos – aceptó Ron y el resto se unió rápidamente.

La idea del muchacho había sido buena.

El paisaje nevado daba la sensación de una postal. La gente que estaba afuera, generalmente barriendo la nieve las puertas, sonreía encantada al verlos pasar.

Tan concentrado estaba Harry mirando el pueblo que ni siquiera notó cuándo fue que la mano de Ginny se entrelazó con la suya.

- Miren –dijo Hermione señalando una tienda. En la vidriera, sobre una canasta, varios cachorritos jugaban. - ¿A que son dulces?

- Si, me recuerdan a ti Sirius- sonrió James.

- ¿Qué vas a regalarle a Lily por navidad? – preguntó Hermione.

- ¿Regalarle¡Oh no¡Lo olvidé!

- Pues tienes que regalarle algo, hombre – suspiró Sirius.

- Si. Regálale un cachorrito – aconsejó la chica.

- No lo sé...¿Tú que piensas Harry? – preguntó James mirando fijamente a los perros.

Luego de unos minutos sin recibir respuesta, el chico comenzó a impacientarse.

- ¿Harry¡Tú que dices!

Cuándo se dieron vuelto, comprobaron porqué no respondía. De hecho, no debió ni siguiera haber escuchado la pregunta.

Estaba demasiado concentrado besando a Ginny, varios metros atrás.

- ¡Suelta a mi hermana! – rugió Ron. Desgraciadamente, eso tampoco lo escuchó.

Lo único que pudo separarlos, fue, finalmente, una bola de nieve bien dirigida por Sirius, que provocó que tanto Ginny como Harry terminasen con la boca llena de nieve.

- Son repugnantes – sentenció Ron.

- No más que tú y Lavender – espetó el joven provocando risas en todos, excepto Hermione. – ¿Qué me decías James?

- Qué, qué opinas de regalarle un cachorro a Lily.

- Yo ya tengo mi regalo para ella.

- Tú no, yo.

- Pues, me parece bien.

- ¿Crees que con eso se enamoraría perdidamente de mí?

- Pues...

- Ya. Déjalo ahí.

Los seis jóvenes entraron en la tienda. Una señora regordeta y simpatiquísima los atendió desde detrás de un mostrador.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos queridos?

- Venimos a comprar uno de los cachorros – enunció Hermione encantada de que su propuesta hubiese sido aceptada tan rápido.

- Por supuesto, y lo mejor es que están en oferta. Llegaron anoche y ya se han vendido cantidad. Son muy cariñosos.

- Me alegra oírlo – sonrió James.

- Por supuesto. Ya se los muestro. ¿Cómo lo prefiere?

- Me encanta con el cabello suelto. Y tiene unos ojos maravillosos. Pero sobre todo me gusta cuándo se viste estilo _muggle..._

- La chica no, el perro. ¿Hembra o Macho?

- Ah. Hembra supongo.

Luego de unos minutos de soportar las chanzas de Harry y Sirius, la encargada volvió con una canastita más pequeña que la de la vidriera con media docena de perritas.

- Elija la que más le guste, joven – invitó la señora.

Pronto, Ron, Sirius, Hermione y James se abalanzaron a elegir una. Mientras tanto, Harry y Ginny, aburridos de las discusiones de los cuatro, se dedicaron a recorrer la tienda.

Un papagayo gigante, de un color verde chillón, estaba dentro de una jaula, y de vez en cuánto soltaba palabras al azar, sobresaltándolos.

- ¿Verdad que mi centro de mesa ha sido más bonito que el de Hermione? – preguntó

Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa al verla entusiasmada como una niña de seis años.

- Claro que sí.

La muchacha sonrió feliz y al dar unos pasos se tropezó.

- Vaya, estás como Tonks.

Ginny se arrodilló y levantó al gato pequeño con el que se había tropezado.

- Míralo, que dulzura.

El felino comenzó a ronronear a frotas su cara contra el rostro de ella.

- ¡Es tan dulce¡Míralo¡Es tan blanco!...

- De acuerdo. De acuerdo. Es mi regalo de navidad ¿Bien?

Por toda respuesta, la chica lo besó.

Cuando finalmente salieron de la tienda, con una Ginny radiante de felicidad con su nueva gata blanca Laódice (Cuyo nombre costó las más variadas bromas por parte de los chicos) y un James y Harry bastante mas pobres) ya había anochecido, de forma que los jóvenes decidieron caminar un rato, y luego volver inmediatamente a la casa.

Sin embargo, en cuánto atravesaron el umbral, se preguntaron si no hubiese sido mejor idea quedarse en el pueblo.

Laurana estaba en un estado de agitación palpable. Los platos volaban de un lado al otro de la habitación llevando cosas diversas.

Nymphadora, con una venda en una mano terminaba de acondicionar el comedor, mientras Remus, cubierto de harina, recibía sonrojado las constantes críticas de la señora Potter.

- Harry, James, péinense. Chicas, a ustedes dos no les vendría mal cambiarse de ropa –ordenó, más que sugirió.

Dócilmente, todos subieron y comenzaron a arreglarse.

- - -

- Esto es ridículo – sentenció James mirándose en el espejo con el cepillo en la mano.

- Dímelo a mi. Es un imposible – se lamentó Harry.

- Dejen de quejarse – sonrió Sirius ladeando elegantemente su perfecto flequillo.

- Claro señor perfecto, pero no todo tenemos tus maravillosos bucles – espetó James.

- Es evidente, pero no deben preocuparse, no todos han sido bendecidos con mi sobrenatural belleza.

Padre e hijo intercambiaron un mirada fugaz y volvieron a concentrarse en su ardua tarea, que, de más está decir, era bastante infructuosa.

- ¿Sabes, Harry? A pesar de que dicen que todas las madres son iguales, espero que Lily no sea así.

El adolescente se ruborizó y miró hacia otro lado.

- Bien dicho Prongs. Oye Harry, vamos, durante el curso no hablamos mucho. Pero ¿Qué tal es tu vida conviviendo con dos monstruos como Lily y James?

- Veo que te apartaste del género Sirius – masculló Harry pensando como demonios evitar el tema.

- ¡Que va! Es que tu futuro es tan extraño...

Y no sabes cuando

- De verdad, mi sobrina metamorfomaga anda de novia con mi amigo Remus, un licántropo comelibros que le saca cerca de diez años. A ti te gustaba una chica, que estaba de novia. Ella se peleó. Tú y ella salieron. Tú la dejaste. Ella volvió con su novio, al que ahora engaña contigo.

- Cuando lo dices así...

- Por si fuera poco, tus extraños amigos...

- ¡Oh mira quién habla de extraños amigos! – rió Harry – ¡Tú! Un animago ilegal que deja pulgas en la almohada. Cuyo mejor amigo es otro animago ilegal, con el que periódicamente te escapas de Hogwarts en compañía de un hombre lobo.

- ¡Yo no tengo pulgas! – se ofendió Sirius.

- Uhhh – bromeó James – Si eso se supiera, podría arruinar tu reputación como amante Padfoot.

- Y te olvidaste de Peter – añadió Sirius en dirección a Harry ignorando olímpicamente a James.

- Sí, y la rata – dijo quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano. - ¿Qué decías de mis extraños amigos?

- Ah si,,, una hija de muggles que sabe más hechizos que McGonagall y Dumbledore juntos, y un Weasley que se la pasa peleando con ella. Para mi que ambos van directo al altar...

- ¿Quiénes van directo al altar? – preguntó Hermione entrando a la habitación.

- Ehh...

- Tú y Ron – soltó Sirius con desparpajo, divertido al ver como las mejillas de la chica se tornaban escarlata.

- Siempre lo dije – terció Ginny Weasley entrando tras su amiga.

- Claro, una vez que el Gran Padfoot lo dice, ya todos lo habían dicho antes. Pero sabes que, preciosa, tal vez deberías dejar a Harry, después de todo, si vas a engañar a tu novio, debería ser con alguien como yo.

- ¡Sirius! – gritaron al mismo tiempo Harry y Ginny.

- ¿Qué? Sólo tiro ideas...

- ¿Y sabes que puedes hacer con ellas? – susurró Hermione.

- Bien, bien. El Gran Padfoot ha entendido el mensaje. – Sirius miró detrás de Ginny – Ey One...

- ¿One?

- Hermione es muy largo.

- Debes entenderlo – afirmó James – su cerebro no alcanza para memorizar tantas letras.

- Ya¿que decías?

- ¿Que dónde está tu pelirrojo pretendiente?

- Terminando una carta. Por cierto, vuelve a decirme One y yo...

- Entiendo.

- Es una noche tan bonita para jugar Quidditch – se lamentó James

- ¿Prefieres al Quidditch o a Lily?

- Yo...bueno yo...son como complementarios ¿Saben?

-Sí. Sólo procura que ella no te escuche decirlo – sugirió Hermione, causando las risas de todos, aunque a pesar de eso, logró escucharse el timbre.

Las visitas había llegado.

Harry sintió que se le retorcían las tripas. Conocería a sus abuelos maternos, pero lo que le preocupaba, era que vería a su tía Petunia.


End file.
